One, over the finish line
by I am Sherlockedx
Summary: She moved to London to get away from whatever she was running from, only to come across Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Finding herself involved in all their cases right from the start, people don't see her as very smart, although she just happens to be one of the clever ones.
1. A study in pink part 1

**Author's Note: **So I'm in love with Sherlock, obviously, and haven't decided if it will be an OC but for now, it won't be. She'll just be a friend to them, I want to write it correctly, and to do that I can't officially make it an OC/FANFIC. I hope you enjoy and tell me how it all is. This is my first Sherlock story so please don't be too cruel. Enjoy.

**Summary: **She moved to London to get away from whatever she was running from, only to come across Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Finding herself involved in all their cases right from the start, people don't see her as very smart, although she just happens to be one of the clever ones.

* * *

**The Study in Pink**

The hotel room door opened, the blonde headed woman stepped out, pushing her bag more over her shoulder, as she began walking. She pressed buttons on her phone as she walked, typing quickly. Paying no attention to where she was walking, bumping shoulders with someone. She looked up, only catching the eye of the man walking past her. She stopped and stared him out as he continued to walk, as he pulled his collar up, his black hair blowing in the wind. She raised her eyebrow and then shook her head, deciding to turn and keep walking again.

As she crossed the road and walked down the pathway, she bumped into yet someone else, although this time the man fell back, his walking stick landing beside him.

"Oh...shit...sorry" She said shoving her phone away into the pocket of her long jacket. She put her hand out to the man and he took it, and she pulled him up before bending down and picking up his walking stick and handed it to him. "I am...so sorry"

"Oh, no...no don't be its fine" He said shaking his head.

"No...it's not I should have looked where I was going" She said and rubbed her forehead, she took one more look at him and smiled. "You're not that long back from the army, are you?"

He stared at her in surprise for a moment before nodding his head "That's right"

"Oh..god I'm sorry, I done it again"

"Sorry..done what, again?" He asked her.

"Never mind" She said shaking her head "How about cup of coffee? For knocking you off your feet...you look like you could take a seat"

Again, the surprise was clear on his features as he nodded slowly "I need a cup of coffee" He said with a small smile. "But really, it's fine"

The two began walking, and she then realized and shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm Tory" She said putting her hand out as they stopped "Tory Bennett"

"John" He said "John Watson"

They began walking again "If I happen to burst out with anything just ignore me"

"Oh...why's that?" He said.

"I...just...please, ignore me" She said twiddling her fingers.

"Where are about's in Scotland, are you from?"

"Near Glasgow" She said with a nod "How long have you been back for?"

"Not long" John said, twitching his own fingers uncomfortably.

"So where are you staying then?" She asked, glancing over at him.

"Just the bed sit across the road"

"That's where I'm staying" She said with a grin. "Need to find a job to get by, and get my own flat"

"Exactly what I need to do"

"Oh, well isn't that odd" She smiled. "Flats are...however rather expensive"

"Exactly" John said.

"You don't have a wife, or a girlfriend John, do you?"

"N..no, no I don't" He said shaking his head.

"Hmm" She hummed lightly.

As they walked down the road, they walked in a silence, they walked past a few people, one man however seemed to stop and turned back to look at them, the man called out.

"John! John Watson!" The voice called. Both John and Tory stopped, turning back to look at the larger man in the raincoat, carrying a briefcase, as the man hurried towards them, smiling. "Stamford. Mike Stamford. We were at Bart's together"

"Yes, sorry, yes. Mike" John said taking Mike's hand, and shook it, Tory then taking it and giving him a smile. "Hello"

"Good Morning" Tory said.

Mike grinned and then looked back at John "Yeah, I know, I got fat"

"No" John said shaking his head and Tory looked down with a smile.

"I heard you were abroad somewhere, getting shot at. What happened?" Mike asked and Tory tilted her head.

"I got shot" John said awkwardly.

* * *

Tory, was fiddling with her mobile while John and Mike spoke, both drinking wine at a table outside a restaurant, a waiter brought bread rolls and collected all three menu's, taking it away from the table.

"So you're still at Bart's then?" John asked, as Tory finally looked up from her phone, pushing it into her jacket pocket as she shrugged out of it.

"He's a teacher" She said crossing one leg over the other "Am I right?"

"Yes, teaching" he said staring at Tory for a minute before looking back at John "Bright young things, like we used to be...god I hate them" John smiled and Tory gave a small nod, a smile on her face too. "What about you? Staying in town 'til you get yourself sorted?"

"Can't afford London on an Army Pension"

"I dunno" Mike shrugged "Get yourself a flat-share or something?"

"I'm up for that" Tory said giving a small wave.

"Who'd, except her, want me as a flat mate?" John asked, Mike chuckled and Tory looked between the two of them. "What?" John asked.

"Well you're the second person to say that to me today"

"Who was the first?" John asked, looking at him and then at Tory, before back to Mike.

ST BARTHOLEMEW'S COMPUTER LAB

All three walked into the computer lab, and spotted the man with the black curly hair, typing away on a computer as he looked over to them.

"Well...it's a bit different from my day" John muttered to himself.

Mike chuckled "You've got no idea"

"Mike, can I borrow your phone? No signal on mine" He said.

"And what's wrong with the land line?" Mike sighed.

"I'd rather text" He said.

Mike searched in his pockets but only pulled out his notebook. "Sorry. other coat"

John fished out his own phone from his jacket pocket and put his hand out "Oh, here. Use mine"

The man stood up and John walked a little further and handed him the phone. "Oh, thank you"

"It's an old mate of mine, John Watson and his girlfriend Tory Bennett"

"I'm afraid I'm not his girlfriend" Tory said "I met him earlier"

"Afghanistan or Iraq?" The man asked.

John smiled slightly, and furrowed his brows, completely bewildered by the question "Afghanistan, sorry how did you know?"

He was texting on John's phone when another woman entered the room. "Ah, coffee. Thank you, Molly" He said and handed the phone back to John before turning to Molly again. "What happened to the lipstick?" he asked as he put the coffee cup down.

"It wasn't working for me" Molly said.

"Really? I thought it was a big improvement, mouth's too small now" He said.

Tory rolled her eyes as Molly gave an unhappy "Oh" before walking off out of the room.

"How do you two feel about the violin?"

John turned back to look "I'm sorry, what?"

Sherlock was still typing "I play the violin when I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for days on end" he said and he glanced at them "Would that bother you? potential flat mates should know the worst about each other"

John looked to Tory and then at Mike, who just smiled at him slightly. "Oh, you told him about us?"

"Not a word" Mike said shaking his head.

"Then who said anything about flat mates?" John asked.

"I did, I told Mike this morning that I must be a difficult man to find a flat mate for. Now here he is after lunch with an old friend clearly home from Afghanistan. Wasn't a difficult leap, and a girlfriend"

"Again, not a girlfriend" Tory said crossing her arms.

"How did you even know about Afghanistan?"

The man ignored the question "Got my eye on a nice little place in Central London. All three of us could afford it. We'll meet there tomorrow evening; 7 o'clock" He said and headed to the door. "Sorry, I've gotta dash. I think I left my riding crop in the morgue" He said.

"Is that it?" John asked as the man stopped near the door.

"Is that what?" He asked.

"We've all just met and we're gonna go and look at a flat?"

"Problem?" Sherlock asked.

"We don't know a thing about each other; We don't even know your name, We don't even know we're not even meeting"

The man gazed for a moment and then looked down before lifting his eyes again, a grin on his face "I know you're an army doctor and you've recently been invalided home from Afghanistan. I know you've got a brother with a bit of money who's worried about you, but you won't go to him, possibly because he's an alcoholic; more likely because he recently walked out on his wife" He said as John and Tory stared at him in surprise. "And I know your therapist thinks your limp is psychosomatic, quite correctly, I'm afraid" He said and smiled briefly. "Her" he said then pointing at Tory "From Scotland, moved her on her own, to get away from some sort of family argument, wanted to take care of two little brothers, and loves them very dearly, but needed away from the parents. Bumped into me earlier on without actually looking where she was going. That's enough to go on with, don't you think?"

He walked out the door but then leaned back in "The name's Sherlock Holmes and the address is two two one B Baker street" He said winking at them "Afternoon" he said and with that he was gone, leaving John and Tory standing in the room bewildered.


	2. A study in pink part 2

**Author's Note: **So I'm in love with Sherlock, obviously, and haven't decided if it will be an OC but for now, it won't be. She'll just be a friend to them, I want to write it correctly, and to do that I can't officially make it an OC/FANFIC. I hope you enjoy and tell me how it all is. This is my first Sherlock story so please don't be too cruel. Enjoy.

Part 2.

**Summary: **She moved to London to get away from whatever she was running from, only to come across Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Finding herself involved in all their cases right from the start, people don't see her as very smart, although she just happens to be one of the clever ones.

* * *

**The Study in Pink**

_John had returned to the bedsit, as he sat down on the bed he took out his mobile phone and flicked through the menu so he could read the message that Sherlock Holmes had sent. The message Read: **If Brother has a green Ladder. arrest brother. SH. **_

_John sat confused, as he then looked up and across to the laptop sitting on the table, he pushed himself up off the bed and back over to the table and shortly afterwards he typed up the name Sherlock Holmes on a website. _

The next day, Tory and John had met and went to Baker Street and the two of them crossed the road, reaching the door marked 221B just as a black cab pulled up and out stepped Sherlock Holmes.

"Hello" He said as John knocked on the door.

"Ah, Mr Holmes" John said, Tory watched the two of them for a moment with her hands in her pockets.

"Sherlock, please" He said as he shook John's hand and then Tory's.

"Well, this is a prime spot. Must be expensive" John said.

"Of course it is, John" Tory said.

"Oh, Mrs Hudson, the landlady, she's giving me a special deal. Owes me a favour. A few years back, her husband got himself sentenced to death in Florida. I was able to help out"

"Sorry, you stopped her husband being executed?" John asked, Tory smiled.

"Oh no. I ensured it" He said and gave them a smile as the door opened, by an older woman obviously Mrs Hudson, who opened her arms to Sherlock.

"Sherlock, hello" She smiled, he hugged her briefly "Mrs Hudson, Doctor John Watson and Tory Bennett"

"Hello" Mrs Hudson said.

"How do?" John asked.

"Hello" Tory nodded.

"Come in"

"Thank you" John and Tory both said at the same time.

"Shall we?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah" Mrs Hudson said.

They went into 221B, as Sherlock went up the stairs, but then stopped to wait on both Tory and John, who was trying to hobble up the stairs, finally when it happened. They both followed him into the living room, seeing all the boxes scattered around.

"Oh very nice" Tory said crossing her arms.

"Well..yes, this could be very nice. Very nice indeed" John agreed.

"Yes. Yes I think so. My thoughts precisely" Sherlock said as he smiled happily, looking around the flat. "SO I went straight ahead and moved in"

"Soon as we get all this rubbish cleaned out...oh" John trailed off and Tory chuckled to herself. "So this is all.."

"Well, obviously I can, um, straighten things up a bit" Sherlock said.

"Well I should hope you're not just going to leave all your things packed in boxes" Tory said clicking her tongue.

Sherlock gave her a look, his head tilted slightly and then took his attention away and began walking across the room, giving a half-hearted attempt at tidying up some things. Tory watched him, as he put unopened envelopes on the mantelpiece and stabbed a multi tool knife into them.

"That's a skull" John said pointing his cane at the skull sitting on the mantelpiece.

"Friend of mine. When I say 'friend'" Sherlock said.

"What do you two think then, Doctor Watson, Miss Bennett?" Mrs Hudson asked. "There's another bedroom upstairs and one downstairs if you'll be needing three"

"Yes, yes we will" Tory nodded giving a smile.

"Oh Sherlock, the mess you've made" Mrs Hudson complained as she went into the kitchen and began tidying up, John walked over to the two armchairs and sat down heavily on to it.

"Need that, did you?" Tory smiled and he gave her a half grin and then both looked over to Sherlock who was tidying up slightly.

"I looked you up on the internet last night" John said.

"Find anything interesting?" Sherlock asked as he turned his attention to John.

"Found your website. The Science of deduction"

Tory clicked her fingers and both looked to her "Sorry"

Sherlock then smiled proudly "What do you think?" He asked and John gave him a "Are you serious look?" He then looked to Tory.

"I think your website serves a good purpose" She said with a nod. "I liked it"

He smiled again and then John spoke "You said you could identify a software designer by his tie and airline pilot by his left thumb"

"Yes; and I can read your military career in your face and your leg, and your brother's drinking habits in your mobile phone" He said. "Just like I can tell that before she got to London, Tory over there was in some sort of fight"

Tory raised her eyebrows in surprise and went to speak but John interrupted her. "How?" John asked.

Sherlock smiled and turned away, Mrs Hudson came back out of the kitchen "What about these suicides then, Sherlock?" she asked reading the newspaper. "I thought that would be right up your street. Three exactly the same."

"Four" Sherlock said looking out the window. "There's been a fourth, and there's something different this time"

"A fourth?" Mrs Hudson asked.

Just then heavy breathing could be heard and everyone turned to see a man appearing in the doorway. "Where?" Sherlock asked.

"Brixton, Lauriston Gardens"

"What's new about this one? You wouldn't have come to get me if there wasn't something different" Sherlock said.

"You know how they never leave notes?" The man asked.

"Yeah" Sherlock nodded.

"This one did. Will you come?"

"Who's on Forensics?" Sherlock asked.

"Anderson"

Sherlock grimaced "Anderson won't work with me"

"Well, he won't be your assistant"

"I _need _an assistant" Sherlock complained.

"Will you come?"

"Not in a police car. I'll be right behind" Sherlock said.

"Thank you"

The man, clearly an inspector turned to look at Tory, John and Mrs Hudson before disappearing back down the stairs. Sherlock waited until he reached the front door before he jamp up in the air with his fists clenched, twirling around happily.

"Brilliant! Yes! Ah, four serial suicides, and now a note! Oh, it's christmas" He picked up his scarf and his coat putting them on as he headed into the kitchen "Mrs. Hudson, I'll be late. Might need some food"

"I'm your landlady dear, not your housekeeper"

"Something cold will do. John and Tory will have a cup of tea, make yourselves at home. Don't wait up" He said as he left.

"Look at him, dashing about! My husband was just the same" Mrs Hudson said. "But you're more the sitting down type" She said to John and Tory smiled. "I can tell. I'll make you both that cup of tea, you rest your leg"

"Damn my leg!" John said loudly, causing both Mrs Hudson and Tory to jump in surprise "Sorry, I'm sorry. it's just sometimes this bloody thing..." John trailed bashing his leg with his cane.

"I understand dear, I've got a hip" She said and turned towards the door.

"Cup of tea would be lovely, thank you" John said.

"Just this once dear, I'm not your housekeeper" Mrs Hudson said and looked to Tory who shook her head.

"None for me thank you Mrs. Hudson" Tory smiled.

"Couple of biscuits too if you've got 'em" John called.

"Not your housekeeper"

Tory peered over John's shoulder at the paper as she leaned down "Ah. D.I Lestrade" She said crossing her arms.

"You're a doctor. In fact you're an army Doctor" Sherlock's voice said and they both turned.

"Yes" John agreed.

"And you watch a lot of crime tv don't you?" Sherlock asked Tory.

"Er...yes" She nodded.

"Any good?" Sherlock asked looking at John.

"_Very _good" John said and they both looked at Tory.

"I'm alright" Tory nodded.

"Seen a lot of injuries, then, violent deaths" Sherlock said.

"If you can count television" Tory muttered to herself.

"Mmmm, yes" John nodded.

"Bit of trouble too I bet" Sherlock said.

"Of course. yes. Enough for a lifetime. Far too much" John said.

"_A lot" _Tory said crossing her arms.

"Wanna see some more?" Sherlock asked.

They looked at each other. "Oh god yes" John nodded.

"Please" Tory grinned.

Sherlock spun on his heel and lead them both out of the room towards the stairs "Sorry Mrs Hudson, I'll skip the tea. Off out"

"All of you?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"Impossible suicides? Four of them? There's no point in sitting at home when there's finally something _fun _going on" Sherlock said and he moved towards her, kissing her on the cheek.

"Look at you, all happy. It's not decent" Mrs Hudson said.

"Who cares about decent? The game, Mrs. Hudson, is on!" Sherlock said. They walked out of the flat "Taxi!" Sherlock called.

The taxi stopped, allowing them to get in and a while later, Sherlock's eyes were fixated on his phone, John would stare at Tory who was looking out the window. Sherlock then put his phone down "Okay. You've got questions" He said, both John and Tory looking to him.

"Yeah, where are we going?" Sherlock asked.

"Crime scene. Next?"

"Who are you? What do you do?" John asked.

"What do you think?" Sherlock asked him in return.

"He's a consulting detective, the only one in the world" Tory said looking back out the window. "Police go to him for answers when they can't figure things out on their own, because they need someone clever to help with their cases, enter Sherlock Holmes" Both of them stared at her in surprise. "I'm blonde, but I'm not stupid, it's obvious" She said still keeping her eyes looking out.

"The police don't consult amateurs" John said.

Both Sherlock and Tory looked at him, Sherlock threw him a different look. "John..does he look or sound like an amateur?"

"Exactly. When I met you both for the first time yesterday, I said, "Afghanistan or Iraq?" You looked surprised. As did she when I mentioned an argument" Tory threw him a dirty look before crossing her arms.

"Yes, how _did _you know?" John asked.

"I didn't know, I saw. Your haircut, the way you hold yourself says military. But your conversation as you entered the room..." Sherlock said. "Said trained at Bart's, so army Doctor obvious. Your face is tanned but no tan above the wrists. You've been abroad but not sunbathing. Your limps really bad when you walk but you don't ask for a chair when you stand, like you've forgotten about it, so it's at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were traumatic. Wounded in action, then. sun tan- Afghanistan or Iraq" Sherlock said clicking the sound "K" when he finished speaking.

"You said I had a therapist" John said.

"Your psychosomatic limp says in itself that you have a Therapist John" Tory said nodding. "Even I knew that"

"Then there's your brother" Sherlock said nodding.

"Hmm?" John asked.

Sherlock held out his hand "Your phone. it's expensive, e-mail enabled, MP3 player, but you're looking for a flat share. You wouldn't waste money on this. It's a gift then" He then turned over John's phone. "Scratches, not one, many over time. It's been in the same pocket as keys and coins. The man sitting next to me wouldn't treat his own luxury item like this, so it's had a previous owner. Next bit's easy. You know it already"

"The engraving" John said. _Harry Watson. From Clara xxx _

"Harry Watson: Clearly a family member who's given you his old phone. Not your father, this is a young man's gadget. Could be a cousin but you're a war hero who can't find a place to live. Unlikely you've got an extended family, certainly not one you're close too. So brother it is. Now Clara. Who's Clara? Three kisses says it's a romantic attachment. The expense of the phone says wife, not girlfriend. She must have given it to him recently, this model's only six months old. Marriage troubles then, six months on and he's just given it away. If she'd left him, he would have kept it. People do. Sentiment. But no, he wanted rid of it. Rid of her. He left her. He gave the phone to you: that says he wants you to stay in touch. You're looking for cheap accommodation, but you're not going to your brother for help: that says you've got problems with him. Maybe you liked his wife, maybe you don't like his drinking"

"How can you possibly know about the drinking?" John asked.

"Shot in the dark. Good one though. Power connection: Tiny little scruff marks on the edge of it. Every night he goes to plug it in but his hands are shaking. You never see those marks on a sober man's phone; Never see a drunk's without them" Sherlock said with a smile as he handed the phone back.

"What about her?" John asked and Tory looked at him and then back at Sherlock.

Sherlock tilted his head and studied her for a moment "She's from a three children home, clearly the oldest, two younger siblings" his eyes narrowed "Had some sort of feud with her parents, decided she needed space, and obviously judging by the bag she had she wasn't sure if she was going to be staying in London or not until she met you" Sherlock said and John's eyes travelled to Tory. Who kept an emotionless expression on her face. "By the light fading bruise on her left cheek and healing lip she was in some sort of fight before she got here" Sherlock said before becoming silent.

Tory's eyes locked with John's and he stared at her as if waiting to say if it was right or not, she gave a roll of her eyes and a nod, looking out the window.

"There you go, you see. You were right" Sherlock said.

"I was right? Right about what?"

"The police don't consult amateurs" Sherlock looked out the window, biting his lip, waiting the reactions.

"That...was amazing" John said, clearly surprising Sherlock and he didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Do you think so?" He asked.

"Of course it was, it was extraordinary. It was quite extraordinary" John nodded.

"That's not what people normally say" Sherlock said.

"Usually pisses them off when you tell them, their own live stories?" Tory smiled. "I bet they tell you to piss off"

"Yes, they do" He said and he smiled briefly before looking away.

The taxi finally arrived at Lauriston Gardens and the three of them got out of the taxi, walking towards the yellow police tape.

"Did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock asked them.

"Harry and me don't get on. Never have. Clara and Harry split up three months ago and they're getting a divorce and Harry is a drinker" John said with a nod.

"Spot on then" Sherlock said impressed with himself. "I didn't expect to be right about everything"

"And Harry's short for Harriet" John said causing Sherlock to be stopped in his tracks.

"Harry's your sister" Sherlock said and Tory laughed.

"Look, what exactly are we supposed to be doing here?" John asked.

_"Sister!" _Sherlock said through gritted teeth, furious with himself.

"John's right Sherlock, what are we doing here?" Tory asked.

"There's always something!" Sherlock said as he began walking again. Tory stifled another laugh.

"Hello, freak" The woman with the curly hair said as they stopped in front of the yellow police tape"

"I'm here to see Detective Inspector Lestrade" Sherlock said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Cause he is?" Tory said staring at her and she looked to her, as if she were sort of disgusted. Tory raised her eyebrows and before she could open her mouth Sherlock spoke.

"I was invited" He said.

"Why?!" She asked again.

"I think he wants me to take a look" Sherlock said sarcastically.

"Well you know what I think don't you?" She asked.

"Always Sally" He said lifting the tape and ducking under it. "I even know you didn't make it home last night"

"I don't..." She began and then looked at Tory and John again "Er...who's this?"

"Colleagues of mine. Doctor John Watson and his assistant Tory Bennett" Tory and John looked at each other "Doctor Watson, Miss Bennett, Sergeant Sally Donovan. Old _friend" _Sherlock said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Colleagues? How do you get Colleagues?" She asked "What did he follow you two home?"

"Would it be better if we waited-"

"No" Sherlock said holding the tape up for both of them, both ducking under it.

"Freak's here. Bringing him in" Donovan said into her radio.

She led them all towards the house as Sherlock looked around, and as they reached the pavement a man came out dressed in overalls.

"Ah, Anderson. Here we are again" Sherlock said.

Anderson stared at him with distaste. "It's a crime scene I don't want it contaminated. Are we clear on that?"

Sherlock took in a deep breath "Quite clear. And is your wife away for long?" He asked him.

"Oh don't pretend you worked that out. Somebody told you that" Anderson said.

"Your deodorant told me that" Sherlock corrected.

"My deodorant?"

"It's for men" Sherlock said.

"Well of course it's for men! I'm wearing it" Anderson said.

"So's Sergeant Donovan" Sherlock said and Anderson turned to Donovan with a shocked expression on his face. "Oh and I think it just vaporised. May I go in?"

Anderson turned back and pointed at Sherlock angrily "Now look: Whatever you're trying to imply"

"I'm not implying anything" He said as he headed past them. "I'm sure Sally came round for a nice little chat and just happened to stay over" he said and he turned back. "And I assume she scrubbed your floors going by the state of her knees" He said.

Anderson and Donovan stared at him in complete horror, Sherlock smiled smugly at the two of them and turned going into the house. John let Tory pass him as she gave the sergeant a smile. John stopped and stared pointedly at her knees before smirking and going into the house. They followed Sherlock into a room on the ground floor where Lestrade was putting on one of the overalls.

"You two need to wear one of them" Sherlock said.

"Who's this?" Lestrade asked.

"They're with me"

"But who are they?"

"I said they're with me" Sherlock said.

Both had taken off their jackets and looked to Sherlock who had put on latex gloves.

"Aren't you going to put one on?" John asked him.

"No he's not John" Tory said shaking her head as Sherlock gave him a stern look. John shook his head as if to say "Oh silly me. What was I thinking?"

"So where are we?" Sherlock asked Lestrade.

"Upstairs"He led them upstairs "I can give you two minutes"

"May need longer" Sherlock said casually.

"Her name is Jennifer Wilson according to her credit cards. We're running them now for some contact details. Hasn't been here long. Some kids found her" Lestrade said.

He led them into the room two storeys' above the ground floor, the room was empty, the woman's body was lying face down in the middle of the room, dressed completely in pink. Her hands were flat above either side of her head. Sherlock walked a few steps forward and then stopped. He held one hand out in front of him as he focused on the corpse. Tory took a step behind John, not particularly wanting to look at the dead woman, John's face filled with pain and sadness as he stared down at her. The four of them were silent for a few seconds before Sherlock turned to Lestrade.

"Shut up"

"I didn't say anything" Lestrade said, looking startled.

"You were thinking. It's annoying" Sherlock said.

John, Tory and Lestrade exchanged surprised glances as Sherlock moved forward towards the body again. Sherlock moved around before Tory sighed and turned. "I need air" She said walking out of the room, not being able to handle staring at the body any longer. She thought she could've but it turned out that she couldn't. She moved past people and went downstairs again, and headed out into the cold night air.

"Too much for you?" Anderson asked.

"Just a tad" She said sarcastically.

Twenty minutes later Sherlock came rushing out of the house and walked straight past her "Oi!" She called looking around, not seeing John anywhere. "Sherlock! Where's John?!"

"In the house" He said and continued to walk and Tory glared at the back of his head, turning and heading back into the house to see John coming down the stairs.

"You need a hand?" She asked.

"No...no I'm fine" He said shaking his head.

He managed to remove his overalls himself and the two left the house, seeing that Sherlock was nowhere in sight. "Arse" Tory muttered to herself.

"He's gone" Donovan shouted over to them.

"Who, Sherlock Holmes?" John asked.

"Yeah. he just took off, he does that" She said.

"Is he coming back?" John asked.

"I don't think he is, John, looks like we need to go to him" Tory said.

"Right" John said. He looked around and then back at Tory "Right...yes"

"Excuse me? Sergeant Donovan?" Tory asked and she looked at Tory "Where...are we?"

"Brixton" She said.

"Right. Er, d'you know where we could get a cab? It's just, er...well..." John said looking awkwardly down at his leg "My leg"

"Er..." Donovan said as she stepped over the tape and lifted it "Try the main road"

"Thanks" John said and Tory gave her a nod as they ducked under it.

"But you're not his friends" The two of them turned back to look at her "He doesn't have friends. So who are you?"

"I'm...I'm nobody. We just met him"

"Okay, bit of advice then: Stay away from that guy"

"Why?" John asked.

"You know why he's here? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it. The weirder the crime the more he gets off. And you know what? one day just showing up won't be enough. one day we'll all be standing around a body. And Sherlock Holmes'll be the one that put it there"

"Why would he do that?" John asked.

"Because he's a psychopath" She shrugged. "Psychopaths get bored"

"Actually" Tory said and they looked at her "He's a sociopath"

"What?" Donovan asked.

"He's a high functioning sociopath. It's...obvious. Or...am I the only one that's noticed it?" She asked.

Both stared at her in surprise before Donovan was interrupted "DONOVAN!" Lestrade's voice said from the doorway of the house.

She threw them one more glance "Coming" She said and she turned, walking away before she turned back to them." "Stay away from Sherlock Holmes" She said and they watched her go for a minute before turning to walk again.

"You alright?" Tory asked.

"Yep" John nodded.

As they were walking the phone in the phone box began to ring causing them both to stop and look at it.

"Weird" Tory said and shook her head, continued to walk again, John shook his head and began walking behind her.

* * *

Tory and John had walked along the street, the two had called on god only knew how many taxi's to be ignored. In the restaurant behind them, the phone on the wall began to ring. As one of the staff members reached for it, it stopped. They looked at each other for a minute before walking down the road again. Just as they went further the phone in the phone box began ringing, much like it had after they'd left the house. Both looked at each other again before John entered the telephone box and answered it.

"...Hello?" He asked. He frowned "Who's this? Who's speaking?" John looked up and Tory copied him, not sure what he was looking for or at. "Yeah I see it...mm-hmm" John hummed as he looked across the street. "How are you doing this?" He then stayed silent for a minute before looking out and Tory noticed the car stopping in front of the telephone box. The male driver getting out and opening the door. "Come on" he said to Tory.

"Where are we going?" She asked following him into the car.

They got in, John taking a seat next to the attractive brunette, and the car began driving again.

"Hello" John said.

The woman beside him smiled "Hi"

"What's your name then?" He asked and Tory rolled her eyes.

"Er...Anthea"

"That isn't her real name" Tory said looking out the window.

"No"She said with a smile.

"I'm John" he said, clearly flirting.

"Yes. I know"

"Any point in asking where we're going?"

"None at all" Anthea said and John continued to stare at her. "John"

"Okay" he said looking out the window, Tory laughed to herself.

About twenty maybe thirty minutes later the car pulled into a warehouse, as the car stopped both Tory and John got out seeing the man in a suit holding an umberella, two chairs in front of him.

"Have a seat, John, Tory"

"No thank you" Tory said looking around before looking back at him.

"You know, I've got a phone" John said. "I mean, very clever and all that but er...you could just phone me. On my phone"

"When one is avoiding the attention of Sherlock Holmes, one learns to be discreet, hence this place" The man said and his expression became stern. "Your leg must be hurting you. Sit down"

"I don't want to sit down" John said.

"You don't seem very afraid" The man said.

"You don't seem threatening" Tory replied, her eyes locking with the man's.

He chuckled "Ah yes" He said and looked to John "Bravery is by far the kindest word for stupidity don't you think?" He asked, "What is your connection with Sherlock Holmes?"

"We don't have one" John said "Barely know him. Or her. I met them..." John trailed off for a minute "yesterday"

"Mmm, and since yesterday you're both, moved in with him and now you're solving crimes together. Might we expect a happy announcement by the end of the week?"

"Who are you?" John asked.

"An interested party"

"A nosey party, more like it" Tory said.

"Interested in Sherlock? Why? I'm guessing you're not friends"

"You've met him. How many "Friends" do you imagine he has? I am the closest thing to a friend that Sherlock is capable of having"

"And what's that?"

"A brother" Tory said and they both looked at her.

"An enemy" He said looking back to John from the blonde.

"An enemy?" John asked.

"In his mind, certainly. If you were to ask him, he'd probably say his arch enemy. He does love to be dramatic"

"Well, thank god you're above all that" John said sarcastically.

The man frowned at them and John's phone buzzed and then Tory's did both receiving the same text.

_**Baker Street.  
Come at once  
If convenient.  
SH**_

"I hope I'm not distracting you both" The man said.

"Not distracting us at all" John said as Tory pushed her phone back into her pocket.

"Do you both plan to continue your association with Sherlock Holmes?"

"I could be wrong but..."

"None of your business" Tory finished.

"It could be" The man said.

"It really couldn't" John said.

"If you do move into, um...two hundred and twenty one B Baker street, Id' be happy to pay you both a meaningful sum of money on a regular basis to ease your way" He said.

"Why?"

"He wants us to spy on Sherlock and tell him everything" Tory said tilting her head.

"Hmmm" The man hummed. "All I want is information. Nothing indiscreet. Nothing you'd feel...uncomfortable with. just tell me what he's up to"

"Why?"

"I worry about him. Constantly"

"That's nice of you" John said.

"But I would prefer for various reasons that my concern go unmentioned. We have what you might call a difficult relationship"

The text alarms went off on their phones again.

_**If inconvenient,  
Come anyway.  
SH**_

"No" John said looking up.

"But I haven't mentioned a figure" The man said.

"Don't bother" John said.

"You're both very loyal, very quickly"

"No actually we're just not interested to play your little spy game" Tory said.

"Trust issues" It says here" The man said looking at his notebook.

"What's that?" John asked.

"Could it be that you've both decided to trust Sherlock Holmes of all people?"

"Who says we trust him?" John asked, Tory crossed her arms.

"Neither seem the kind to make friends easily." The man said.

"Are we done?" John asked.

"You tell me" The man said.

"Come on" Tory said rolling her eyes.

They turned and began walking "I imagine people have already warned you to stay away from him, but I can see from your left hand that's not going to happen"

John stopped dead and Tory stopped to look at him "My what?" John asked turning around.

"Show me" The man said calmly, nodding towards John's left hand. John raised his left hand and the man moved forward due to John's stubbornness to move to him. He put his hand out, going to touch John's and John pulled away.

"Don't" He said and the man looked at him as if to say "Trust issues?" and John slowly lowered his hand on top of the man's.

"Remarkable"

"What is?"

"Most people blunder round this city, and all they see are streets and shops and cars. When you walk with Sherlock Holmes you see the battlefield. You've seen it already haven't you?"

"What's wrong with my hand?" John demanded.

"You have an intermittent tremor in your left hand" John, unintentionally nodded his head "Your therapist thinks it's the post traumatic stress disorder. she thinks you're haunted by the memories of your military service"

John almost flinched, Tory watched him and then looked back at the man. "Who the hell are you? How d you know that?"

"Fire her. She's got it the wrong way around. You're under stress right now and your hand is perfectly steady" the man said and John looked down before looking back at the man. "You're not haunted by the war, Doctor Watson. ...You miss it" He leaned forwards towards John "Welcome back" he said, his voice almost a whisper as the phone's beeped again. He turned and began walking "Time to choose a side, Doctor Watson, Miss Bennett"

"I'm telling you" Tory said and John looked at her. "That's Sherlock's brother. I'm calling it now" John smiled slightly.

"I'm to take you home" The woman named "Anthea" said.

They both looked at her and then looked down to John's phone.

_**Could be dangerous.  
SH**_

John held out his hand, which was perfectly steady and Tory gave a nod and he smiled wryly. "Address?" Not Anthea asked.

He looked to Tory and she nodded "Two two one B Baker street. But I need to stop off somewhere first" John said.

_John opened the door into his bedsit and switched on the light and walked inside closing the door over behind him, he limped across to the desk and opened up the drawer taking out his pistol. He checked the clip, and tucked the gun into his waistband on of his jeans and turned around leaving the room again. _

About ten minutes later the car pulled up outside 221B Baker Street and just as they were about to get out, John turned to look at the woman with the fake name. "Listen, your boss, any chance you could not tell him this is where I went" John said.

"Sure" The woman said and Tory shook her head.

"She already has, John" She said and got out, holding the car door open and waiting for John.

"Hey um...do you ever get any free time?" John asked and Tory bent down.

"Sorry to be rude John-boy, but she's not interested. Plus you deserve better" Tory said and straightened up again and John got out.

John got out and the two walked over to 221B and knocked on the door.


	3. A Study in pink part 3

**Author's Note: **So I'm in love with Sherlock, obviously, and haven't decided if it will be an OC but for now, it won't be. She'll just be a friend to them, I want to write it correctly, and to do that I can't officially make it an OC/FANFIC. I hope you enjoy and tell me how it all is. This is my first Sherlock story so please don't be too cruel. Enjoy.

Part 3.

**Summary: **She moved to London to get away from whatever she was running from, only to come across Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson. Finding herself involved in all their cases right from the start, people don't see her as very smart, although she just happens to be one of the clever ones.

* * *

**The Study in Pink**

When they got upstairs and went into the living room of the flat, Sherlock was stretched out on the long sofa, with his head resting on a cushion as John and Tory entered the room, John stopped to stare at Sherlock as Tory moved over to her bag.

"What are you doing?" John asked him.

"Nicotine patch. Helps me think" Sherlock said. Tory turned in time to see him lifting his arm showing the three nicotine patches on his right arm. "Impossible to sustain a smoking habit in London these days. Bad news for brain work" He said loudly clicking the "K".

"It's good news for breathing" John replied.

"Oh, breathing. Breathing is boring" Sherlock said.

John frowned "Is that three patches?" He asked.

"He's heavily addicted to cigarettes, so he needs more than one to keep him calm" Tory said rummaging around in her bag.

"...It's a three patch problem" Sherlock muttered. He closed his eyes and finally Tory stood looking round at the two men, tilting her head.

"Well?" John asked and Sherlock didn't respond "You asked us to come. I'm assuming it's important"

He didn't respond instantly but after a few seconds his eyes snapped open "Oh, yeah, of course. Can I borrow one of your phones?"

"Our phones?" John asked, in slight disbelief.

"Don't wanna use mine. Always a chance that the number will be recognised. It's on the website" Sherlock said.

"Mrs Hudson's got a phone" John said.

"Yeah she's downstairs. I tried shouting but she didn't answer" Sherlock said calmly.

Though Tory noticed that John was becoming slightly angry "We were on the other side of London!"

"There was no hurry" Sherlock said, John glared at him as Tory stared both of them out. _One is a sociopath and the other one has a very short temper. How nice. _She said sarcastically to herself. John finally dug out the phone.

"Here" he said giving it to him.

Sherlock held out his palm, as if waiting for John to take the first move, before he slapped it into his palm John glowered at him and then turned walking a few paces before turning back. Sherlock moved his hands, clasping them together.

"So what's this about? This case?" John asked.

"Her case" Sherlock said.

"_Her _case?" John asked.

"The woman's suitcase, John" Tory said sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Yes, exactly. Her suitcase, obviously. The murderer took her suitcase. First big mistake" Sherlock said.

"Okay, he took her case. So?" John asked.

"It's no use, there's no other way. We have to risk it" He said and held the phone out to John. "On my desk there's a number. I want you to send a text"

John gave an angry smile before looking to Tory in disbelief, she sighed.

"You brought us here ... to send a text"

"Text, yes. The number on my desk"

Sherlock continued to hold the phone out while John glowered at him, possibly wondering if he could get away with justifiable homicide. Eventually he stomped across the room like a moody child and across the room and snatched the phone from Sherlock's hand. Sherlock refolded his hand under his chin as John walked to the table, Tory, though had already picked up the number. Sherlock turned to look at them.

"What's wrong?"

"Just met a friend of yours" John said and Tory rolled her eyes typing the number into her phone, though she did notice the look that crossed Sherlock's face of pure confusion.

"A..friend?" he asked in disbelief.

"He said enemy actually" Tory said not looking up from her phone.

"Oh. Which one?" Sherlock asked.

"Your arch-enemy. According to him" John said "Do people even have arch enemies?"

Sherlock, as Tory looked up, looked a them both with narrowed eyes "Did he offer you money to spy on me?"

"Yes" John nodded.

"Did you take it?" Sherlock asked.

"No" John said.

"Pity. We could have split the fee. Think it through next time" Sherlock said and John smiled.

"Wait a minute...Jennifer Wilson's number...that was the dead woman" Tory said.

"Yes. That's not important. Just enter the number"

"I have entered the number" Tory scowled.

"Have you done it?"

"I just said I did" Tory said rolling her eyes.

"These words exactly: _"What happened at Lauriston Gardens? I must have blacked out" _Sherlock told her and Tory nodded, quickly pressing the buttons and typing it. "Twenty-two Northumberland Street. Please come"

"You blacked out?" John asked.

"What? No. No!" Sherlock said swinging his legs around, standing up and stepped up and then off of the coffee table. "Type and send it. Quickly"

"Already sent" Tory said and Sherlock raised an eyebrow.

He came back out of the kitchen with a pink suitcase "That's...that's the pink lady's case. That's Jennifer Wilson's case" John said.

"Yes, obviously" Sherlock said. "Oh...perhaps I should mention. I didn't kill her"

"I never said you did" John retorted.

"Why not? Given the text I just had Tory send and the fact that I have her case, it's a perfectly logical assumption"

"You get asked if you're a murderer a lot then don't you?" Tory asked and Sherlock smirked.

"Now and then, yes" He said, he then put his hands on the armchair and perched on it as if ready to punch at something, he then pressed his hands flat together and put them under his chin.

"Okay" John said sitting down heavily on the chair across from Sherlock, as Victoria sat on the armrest of John's chair. "How did you get this?"

"He was off looking for it" Tory said.

"Where?" John asked.

"The killer must have driven her to Lauriston Gardens. He could only keep her case by accident if it was in the car. Nobody could be seen with this case without drawing attention- particularly a man, which is statistically more likely, so obviously he'd feel compelled to get rid of it the moment he noticed he still had it. WOuldn't have taken more than five minutes to realise his mistake. I checked every back street wide enough for a car five minutes from Lauriston Gardens" Sherlock said "And anywhere you could dispose of a bulky object without being observed. Took me less than an hour to find the right skip"

"Pink. You got all that because you realised the case would be pink?" John asked.

"Well, it had to be pink, obviously" Sherlock said.

"Why didn't I think of that?" John asked, Tory put an arm around him.

"Because you're an idiot"

"Shut it" Tory said pointing at him.

"No, no, no don't look like that. Practically everyone is" Sherlock said. "Now look, do you see what's missing?"

"From the case? How could I?" John asked.

"Her phone's missing obviously" Tory said sighing.

"Where's her mobile phone? There was no phone on the body, there's no phone in the case. We know she had one, that's her number there. You just texted it"

"Maybe she left it at home" John said.

Sherlock then stood "She has a string of lovers and she's careful about it. She never leaves her phone at home" Sherlock said. "But the question is where is her phone now?"

"Er.." John began as Sherlock put the slip of paper back into the luggage. "She could have lost it"

"Yes or..."

"The murderer...You think the murderer has the phone now?" John asked.

"Maybe she left it when she left the case. Maybe he took it from her for some reason. Either way, the balance of probability is the murderer has her phone" Sherlock said.

"Sorry, what are we doing? Did she just text a murderer?! What good will that do?"

As if on cue Tory's phone began to ring and she held it up so John could see "He's panicking" She told him. "Only the murderer would call"

"Exactly my point" Sherlock said staring at Tory who was looking at her phone. "A few hours after his last victim, and now he receives a text that can only be from her. If somebody had just found the phone they'd ignore a text like that. But the murder...would panic"

He closed over the suitcase and picked up his jacket "Have you talked to the police?" John asked.

"Four people are dead. There isn't time to talk to the police" Sherlock said.

"So why are you talking to us?"

"Mrs Hudson took my skull" Sherlock said a slight smile on his face "Relax, you're both doing fine" Neither of them moved as Sherlock put on his coat "Well?"

"Well what?" John asked.

"Well, you could just sit there and watch telly" Sherlock said.

"What? You want us to come with you?" John asked confused.

"I like company when I go out and I think better when I talk aloud. The skull just attracts attention" And at the comment John smiled. "Problem"

"Yeah, Sergeant Donovan"

"Stuck up cow" Tory murmered to herself, both men looking at her but she payed them no mind.

Sherlock then looked away in exasperation "What about her?"

"She said...you get off on this. You enjoy it"

"And I said "Dangerous" And yet here you both are" He said. He then turned and walked out the door.

"Are we going to go with him, or just sit here?" Tory asked looking down at John, who stayed silent for just a few seconds before angrily pushing himself up off the chair. "Damn it!"

They got out just in time to catch up with Sherlock who was in the street, and they began walking.

"Where are we going?" John asked.

"Northumberland street's a five minute walk from here" Sherlock said.

"You think he's stupid enough to go there?" John asked.

"No, I think he's brilliant enough. I love the brilliant ones. They're always so desperate to get caught" Sherlock said.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because they thrive in the attention, almost like the need it" Tory said staring straight ahead of her.

"Yeah" John said.

"This city is a hunting ground, right here in the heart of our city. Now that we know his victims were abducted, that changes everything, Because all of his victims disappeared from the busy streets but nobody saw them go" Sherlock said and he then placed his hands on either side of his head as if to focus himself. "Think! Who do we trust, even though we don't know them? Who passes unnoticed where ever they go? Who hunts in the middle of a crowd"

"Taxi drivers" Tory said glancing at Sherlock who only shook his head. "Oh then who, smart arse?"

"Haven't the faintest, Hungry?" he asked them.

As they went into a restaurant, the waiter near the door obviously knew Sherlock and gave them all a table to sit at.

"Thank you Billy" He said. Sherlock took off his coat, and then turned sideways so he could stare out the window Tory, who was sitting in the middle of the two of them only threw him a glance before turning her head. "Twenty two Northumberland Street. Keep your eyes on it" Sherlock said.

"He isn't gonna ring the doorbell is he?" John asked "He'd need to be mad"

"John?" Tory asked looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"He killed four people" Tory said with a nod and then John nodded.

"...okay" He said.

"Sherlock" The man said and they looked up at him, and they shook hands and put menus on the table "Anything on the menu, whatever you want, free"

"On the house for you and your pretty friend and her boyfriend" The man said.

"Do you two want to eat?" Sherlock asked.

"He's not..." Tory began. "Never mind"

"This man got me off a murder charge" He said.

"This is Angelo" Sherlock said as Angelo shook hands with John and then took Tory's hand, however he kissed the top of her hand, both Sherlock and John giving each other a glance before looking back at him. "Three years ago I successfully proves to Lestrade at the time of a particularly vicious triple murder that Angelo was in a completely different part of town, house-breaking"

"He cleared my name" Angelo told John and Tory.

"I cleared it a bit" Sherlock corrected. "Anything happening opposite?"

"Nothing" Angelo said looking at John and Tory "But for this man, I'd have gone to prison"

"You did go to prison" Sherlock corrected.

"I'll get a candle for the table. It's more romantic"

Tory shook her head, rolling her eyes and looked out the window. "You two may as well eat. We might have a long wait" Sherlock said.

Angelo came back and sat a small glass bowl containing a lit tea light. He gave Tory and John a thumbs up "Thanks" John said.

* * *

Tory took a drink of the water that had been placed in front of her as John ate the food in front of him, Sherlock however was still fixed on looking out the window. That was until John spoke.

"People don't have arch enemies" He said and it took a moment but Sherlock finally looked at him.

"I'm sorry"

"He means that arch enemies is a complete and utter pile of rubbish"

"Yeah...like in real life, there are no arch enemies in real life. Doesn't happen" John said.

"Doesn't it? SOunds a bit dull"

"So who did we meet?"

"Fifty quid" Tory said taking another drink of her water. John threw her a half glare.

"What do people have in real life then if their 'real lives'?" Sherlock asked.

"Friends; People they know; people they like; people they don't like...girlfriends, boyfriends..." John said.

"Yes well, as I was saying. Dull"

"You don't have a girlfriend then?" John asked raising an eyebrow questioningly. He obviously was confused, but Tory smiled slightly, why wouldn't someone as good looking as Sherlock not have a girlfriend, although she understood just a little bit. She stared at him for another moment coming up with the conclusion that he was married to his work and didn't want to be attached to anyone.

"Girlfriend? No. Not really my area" Sherlock said.

"Mm" John said as a moment passed but he spoke again "Oh right. D'you have a boyfriend?"

Sherlock threw him a sharp glance as Tory almost choked on her water.

"Which is fine, by the way" He said.

"I know it's fine" Sherlock said.

John smiled clearly indicating that he wasn't being negative "So you've got a boyfriend then?"

"No" Sherlock said and Tory rubbed her face with her hand.

"Right okay. You're unattached. Like me" He said and looked down at his plate "Fine" He said clearing his throat "Good"

Tory noticed the suspicious look on Sherlock's face as he looked at John, before glancing at her and then finally looking out the window. But obviously the realisation came over him.

"John, um, I think you should know that I consider myself married to my work, and while I'm flattered by your interest, I'm really not looking for any..." Sherlock began.

"No" John said and Tory sat back trying to contain her laughter. "No I'm not asking...no" He said "I'm just saying it's all fine"

"Good. Thank you" He said with a nod and then looked back out the street.

"John." Tory said, still trying to contain her laughter.

"Yes?"

"Can I just...get out past you, please?" She asked and he nodded standing up, letting her out past and as she went into the toilet she started laughing. "Oh my" She said rubbing a hand over her face and patting down her dress. "I can't believe that..." She said and she ruffled her blonde curls slightly before pulling them back into a ponytail.

She stood for another few minutes before going back out to find that both John and Sherlock had disappeared. "You've got to be kidding me" She said shaking her head but as she went to walk past the table she noticed the walking stick. "Oh..." She said with a smile as she grabbed a hold of it, before Angelo stopped her.

"A ride, miss?" He asked and she nodded.

"That would be lovely, thank you Angelo" She said and he gave her a pleasant smile.

"Sherlock called me to tell me his friend forgot his stick" He said as they walked out.

"Yes...yes he did" Tory nodded.

* * *

When she got back to 221B Baker street, John and Sherlock were in the hallway and she scowled at both of them. "Arseholes" She said pressing the stick into John's chest.

"Ah...forgot about you" Sherlock said.

"Thank you, that was kind of you, Sherlock" She said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Sherlock what have you done?" Mrs Hudson asked and everyone looked up at her.

"Mrs Hudson?"He asked, slightly alarmed.

"Upstairs" She said and they all rushed up to see that the living room had been invaded by police officers and D.I Lestrade was casually sitting in the armchair facing the door as all the officers went through Sherlock's things. It was then that Tory noticed her purple handbag sitting in Lastrade's knee and she walked forward snatching it from him.

"Touch my bag again, Lestrade and I'll hit you across the face with it" She said and he only smiled at her in return.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, I knew you'd find the case. I'm not stupid"

"10 quid says you are" Tory said putting her bag on the large couch.

"You can't just break into my flat" Sherlock said.

"And you can't withhold evidence" Lestrade said "And I didn't break into your flat"

"Well what do you call this then?" Sherlock asked and Lestrade looked around.

"It's a drugs bust"

"Seriously?! This guy?! A junkie?! Have you met him?!" John demanded and Tory giggled.

Sherlock turned to look at both Tory and John nervously, biting his lip "John...Tory..." He trailed off.

"I'm pretty sure you could search this flat all day and you wouldn't find anything you could call rational"

"John, you probably want to shut up now" Sherlock said.

"Yeah but come on..." John began and Tory patted his shoulder.

"Drop it John"

"No..." John said.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"You?"

"Shut up!" Sherlock snapped angrily. He then turned to Lestrade "I'm not your sniffer dog"

"No, Anderson's my sniffer dog" Lestrade replied.

"What, An-" Sherlock began and then noticed Anderson who raised his hand in a sarcastic greeting. "Anderson, what are you doing here on a drugs bust?"

"Oh, I volunteered" Anderson said venmously.

Sherlock turned away, biting his lip angrily "They all did. They're not strictly speaking on the drugs squad but they're very keen" Lestrade said.

"Are these human eyes?" Donovan asked appearing in the doorway.

"Put those back!" Sherlock snapped.

"They were in the microwave!"

"It's an experiment" Sherlock snapped.

"Keep looking guys" Lestrade said. "Or you could help us properly and I'll stand them down"

"This is childish" Sherlock snapped.

"Well I'm dealing with a child. Sherlock, this is our case. I'm letting you in, but you do not go off on your own. Clear?"

"Oh, what, so-so-so you set up a pretends drugs bust to bully me?" Sherlock asked.

"It stops being pretend if they find anything" Lestrade said.

"I am clean!" Sherlock said.

"Is your flat? All of it?"

"I don't even smoke!" Sherlock said pulling up his sleeves.

"Neither do I" Lestrade said doing the same to show the nicotine patches he was wearing. Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked away "So let's work together, we've found Rachel"

"Who is she?" Sherlock asked.

"Jennifer Wilson's only daughter"

"Her daughter, why would she write her daughter's name? Why?"

"Never mind that. We found the case" Anderson said "According to someone, the murder has the case and we find it in the hands of our favourite psychopath"

"I think I told you earlier...he's a high functioning sociopath" Tory said rolling her eyes, Sherlock turning to look at her "Are you deaf?"

Anderson threw her a dirty look and shook his head "You need to bring Rachel in. You need to question her. I need to question her"

"She's dead" Lestrade said.

"Excellent!" Sherlock said causing John to become startled by this. "How, when and why? Is there a connection. There has to be"

"Well I doubt it since she's been dead for fourteen years. Technically she was never alive. Rachel was Jennifer's still born daughter, fourteen years ago"

John grimaced and Tory looked down, however Sherlock was then confused "No, that's...that's not right. How...why would she do that? WHY?"

"Why would she think of her daughter in her last moments? Yup. Sociopath; I'm seeing it now" Anderson said.

Sherlock turned to look at him, exasperated. "SHe didn't think about her daughter. She scratched her name onto the floor with her fingernails. She was dying. It took effort. It would have hurt"

"You said all the victims all took the posion themselves, that he makes them take it. Well maybe he...I don't now, talks to them? Maybe he used her daughter somehow"

Sherlock stopped and frowned "But that was ages ago, why would she still be upset"

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him in a "seriously?" and Tory shook her head "Told you he was a sociopath" She said looking at Anderson. "He can't help it"

"Not good?" Sherlock asked.

"Not good...no" Tory said shaking her head.

"Yeah but if you were dying..if you'd been murdered: In your last few seconds what would you say?" Sherlock asked.

"Please god let me live?" John asked.

"Oh, use your imagination"

"Sherlock" Tory snapped.

"I don't have to" John said.

He sighed "Yeah but if you were clever, really clever...Jennifer Wilson running all those lovers. She was clever"

"Isn't the doorbell working?" Mrs Hudson asked from the doorway."Your taxi is here Sherlock"

"I didn't order a taxi, go away" Sherlock said.

"Oh dear, they're making such a mess. What are they looking for?"

"It's a drugs bust Mrs Hudson"

"But they're just for my hip. They're just herbal soothers!" Mrs Hudson said frantically.

Sherlock then became impatient. "Shut up, everybody shut up! Don't move, don't speak, don't breathe. I'm trying to think. Anderson face the other way. You're putting me off"

Tory looked down, again trying not to laugh at Sherlock's outburst.

"What? My face is?!" Anderson asked, outraged.

"Everybody quiet and still. Anderson turn your back" Lestrade said.

"Oh for gods sake!"

"Your back, now please" Lestrade said.

"Come on, think quick!"

"What about your taxi?" Mrs Hudson asked.

"MRS HUDSON!" He shouted furiously and she turned, scurrying away.

"Is that what we've got to put up with?" Tory whispered to John, who only threw her a smirk.

"Oh" Sherlock said "AH! She was clever, clever, yes!" he said and walked across the room before back to them. "She's cleverer than you lot and she's dead. Do you see, do you get it? She didn't lose her phone, she never lost it. She planted it on him" He said "When she got out of the car, she knew that she was going to her death. She left the phone in order to lead us to her killer"

"But how?" Lestrade asked.

"Wha...what do you mean, how?" Lestrade shrugged and Tory smiled. "Rachel!...don't you see? Rachel!" Everyone apart from Tory stared at him blankly. "Oh, look at you lot. You're all so vacant. Is it nice not being me? It must be so relaxing. Rachel is not a name"

"Then what is it?" John asked.

"John, on the luggage, there's a label. Email address" Sherlock said. John moved over to the case and read it out.

"Er, Jennie dot pink at mephone dot org dot uk" John said.

"Oh I've been too slow, she didn't have a laptop which means she did all of her business on her phone so it's a smartphone, it's e-mail enabled" Sherlock said.

"Rachel is the password" Tory said nodding.

"Exactly" Sherlock said pointing without actually looking at her.

"So we can read her emails, so what?" Anderson asked.

"Anderson don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole street. We can do much more than just read her emails. It's a smartphone, it's got a GPS, which means if you lose it you can locate online. She's leading us directly to the man who killed her" Sherlock said.

"Unless he got rid of it"

"We know he didn't" John said and Tory held up her phone.

"Come on, come on quickly!" He huffed.

"Sherlock, dear. This taxi driver.." Sherlock got to his feet and walked over to Mrs Hudson.

"Mrs Hudson, isn't it time for your evening soother?" he asked.

John moved to the seat Sherlock was in and looked at the spinning clock, which told him the GPS would be located within the next three minutes.

"We need to get vehicles, get a helicopter"

"We're gonna have to move fast, this phone battery won't last forever." Sherlock said.

"We'll just have a map reference, not a name" Lestrade said.

"It's a start!" Sherlock said.

Tory moved over to John and leaned over his shoulder "Isn't that...Baker...street...here?" She asked and John nodded. "Sherlock"

"It narrows it down from just anyone in London. it's the first proper lead that we've had" Sherlock said.

"Sherlock" John said.

"What is it?" Sherlock asked and moved over to where John and Tory were. "Quickly, where?"

"It's here...two two one Baker street" John said.

"How can it be here? How?" Sherlock asked.

"Well maybe it was in the case when you brought it back and it fell out somewhere" Lestrade said.

"What, and I didn't notice? Me? I didn't notice?" Sherlock asked.

"Plus I text it" Tory said straightening up. "It called back"

"Guys we're also looking for a mobile somewhere here, belonged to the victim" Lestrade said.

Sherlock seemed to have dazed off in a world of his own as he thought. "Sherlock?" Tory asked touching his arm.

"You okay?" John was the second to talk.

"What? Yeah, yeah. I-I'm fine.." Sherlock nodded.

"SO how can the phone be here?" John asked.

"Dunno" Sherlock said.

"Should I try ringing it again?" Tory asked.

"Good idea" He said nodding and he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"Fresh air. Just popping outside for a moment. Won't be long" Sherlock said as he left the room.

"Are you sure you're alright?" John called.

"I'm fine!" Sherlock called back.

John moved over to the window and a few seconds later, Tory followed him looking out. "He just got into a cab" John said as Tory pulled the phone away from her ear. John turned "It's Sherlock he just drove off in a cab"

"I told you, he does that" Donovan said and she turned to Lestrade "He bloody left again...we're wasting out time!"

"The phone is just ringing out" Tory said.

"If it's ringing it's not here" Lestrade said.

"I'll try the search again" John said turning to the laptop.

"Does it matter? Does any of it? You know, he's a lunatic, and he'll always let you down, you're wasting your time. All our time"

"You're such a bitch" Tory said and she turned to look at her, as did everybody else. "He helps you out when you can't think of anything else and basically what you're trying to say is that he's a waste of time?"She didn't really know what to say in return and Tory scoffed. "Exactly"

"Okay everybody" Lestrade sighed "Done 'ere"

After everyone had gone Lestrade sighed "Why did he do that? Why did he have to leave?"

"You know him better than we do" John said.

"I've known him for five yeas and no, I don't" Lestrade said.

"So why do you put up with him?" John asked.

"Because I'm desperate that's why" And he turned.

"That's not why" Tory said and he turned back. "You consider him a friend, Lestrade"

"Somewhat. He's a great man. And I think one day, if we're very, very lucky. He might even be a good one" Lestrade said and he walked of.

John and Tory were both alone in the flat, apart from Mrs Hudson downstairs, Sherlock still hadn't returned. Tory was looking out the window, while John looked over to his walking cane, and went to pick it up. Suddenly the sound of the computer caught their attention and they both moved towards it.

"Is that...do you think Sherlock's there?" Tory asked.

"I duno" John said "Come on"

* * *

Tory was on the phone while John sat with the laptop in the back of the taxi. "Detective inspector Lestrade. Now. It's important will you just put him on?!"

"Er, left here please. left here" John said as the taxi driver turned left.

_"Hello?" _

"We know where we're going, Lestrade. Roland Kerr College, can you get there?" Tory asked.

_"When?" _

"Um...now? Now would be good" Tory said trying not to be sarcastic. Finally they arrived as Tory hung up the phone and they both got out, the taxi pulling away. "Oh god" She said "Which one's which?"

"You take that one, I'l take this one" John said as he tucked the notebook away.

"Alright" She said and they went opposite ways.

Tory entered the building and rushed around it, "Sherlock!" She shouted trying every classroom door she could open, but none of them were being used. She entered a room where she looked across and she could see John. He spotted her after two minutes and pointed and she leaned to look out the window. She then rushed back out of the classroom and moved further down the hall coming to the classroom where Sherlock and an older man were.

She entered just in time to hear the old man saying "You're not bored now, are you? " As Sherlock raised his hand to his mouth. "Innit good?"

"Sherlock!" She snapped and he looked at her, but before anything else was said a gunshot rang through the air and the older man fell to the ground, blood instantly pooling from the wound near his heart. Tory looked over to see John turn his back and run out of the room. Sherlock moved to the window, seeing that nobody was there. The man on the ground began coughing. Sherlock turned and moved over to him.

"Was I right?" He asked and the man turned his head away. "I was, wasn't I? Did I get it right?"

"This is no time to be acting like a smart arse" Tory said and Sherlock simply shrugged at her.

"Okay tell me this: Your sponser, who was it? The one who told you about me? My "Fan?" I want a name" Sherlock said.

"No" The man coughed.

"You're dying, but there's still time to hurt you. Give me a name" Sherlock said. The man shook his head and and Sherlock lifted his foot and pressed it down onto the man's shoulder. Who screamed out in pain "A name" another scream "Now" he whimpered this time which made Sherlock furious. "The NAME!"

"Moriarty!"

Sherlock looked up as the man under him died and mouthed Moriarty to himself as Tory shook her head.

* * *

Tory stood with John and watched Sherlock talk with Lestrade and then he looked over, and Tory pointed at John to indicate that he was the one who saved his life. He handed Lestrade the blanket and walked over to them.

"Um Sergeant Donovan has just been explaining everything. The two pills. Been a dreadful business hasn't it, dreadful" John said and Tory laughed.

"Good shot" Sherlock said quietly.

"Yes. Yes must have been, through that window" John said.

"Well you'd know" Sherlock said "Need to get the powder burns out of your fingers. I don't suppose you'd serve time for this but let's avoid the court case"

John cleared his throat and looked around.

"Are you all right?" Sherlock asked him.

"Yes of course I'm all right" John retorted.

"You did just shoot someone" Tory said.

"Yes I..." He trailed off "That's true, innit?" John smiled and then "But he wasn't a very nice man"

"I wouldn't say so, killing four people and trying to kill a fifth" Tory said.

"No, no he wasn't was he?"

"And fankly a bloody awful cabbie" John said and they laughed.

"That's true. He was a bad cabbie. Should have seen the root he took to get us here" Sherlock said.

"It's a crime scene we can't giggle it's rude" Tory said.

"He's the one who shot him, don't blame me" Sherlock said.

"Keep your voice down!" John hushed "Sorry it's just, um the nerves, I think"

"Sorry" Sherlock said, Tory just stared the woman out and her eyes winded and she turned, walking the other way. Tory then punched Sherlock on the arm.

"What was that for?" He asked looking down at her.

"You were going to take that pill. You know for a clever man you're an idiot" She said.

"Of course I wasn't. Biding my time. Knew you two would turn up"

"Liar" Tory said shaking her head.

"No you didn't, it's how you get your kicks, isn't it? You risk your life to prove you're clever" John said.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you're thick?" "Because you're an idiot" John and Tory said at the same time.

Sherlock smiled "End of Baker street, there's a good Chinese, stays open until two. You can always tell a good Chinese by examining the bottom third of the door handle"

"Sherlock, that's him" John said and Tory and Sherlock turned their heads to see the man from earlier that night getting out of a car. "That's the man we were talking to you about"

"So another case cracked. How very public spirited...though that's never really your motivation is it?" The man asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock demanded.

"As ever, I'm concerned about you"

"Yes, I've been hearing about your concern" Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

"Always so aggressive, did it ever occur to you that you and I belong on the same side?"

"Oddly enough, no!" Sherlock said.

"We have more in common than you like to believe. This petty feud between us is simply childish. People will suffer...and you know how it always upset mummy" The man said.

A wide grin spread across Tory's face as John frowned.

_"I _upset her? _Me?" _Sherlock demanded. "It wasn't me that upset her, Mycroft"

"No, no, wait. Mummy? Who's Mummy?" John asked.

"Their mother John boy" Tory said with a smile.

"Yes, yes our Mother. This is my brother Mycroft" Sherlock said.

"John boy" Tory said nudging him "You owe me fifty quid"

"Ugh" John huffed looking down.

"Putting on more weight?" Sherlock asked Mycroft.

"Losing it infact"

"He's your brother?" John asked with a sigh.

"Of course he's my brother" Sherlock said.

"So he's not..."

"Not what?" Sherlock asked as the three of them looked to John.

"I dunno...Criminal mastermind?" John asked with a shrug.

"Close enough" Sherlock replied.

"For goodness' sake. I occupy a minor position in the British Government" Mycroft said.

"He **_is_ **the British government. When he's not too busy being the British Secret Service or the CIA on a freelance basis" Sherlock said. Mycroft sighed "Good evening Mycroft. Try not to start a war before I get home. You know what it does to the traffic" And with that he began walking, both Tory and John going to follow him, however John stopped.

"So, when you say you're concerned about him, you actually are concerned?" John asked.

"Yes of course" Mycroft said.

"I mean, it actually is a childish feud?" John asked.

"He's always been so resentful" Mycroft said looking after Sherlock "You can imagine the christmas dinners"

Tory laughed at John's nod "Yeah" He said and then shook his head "No...god no"

Tory followed after Sherlock and then noticed that John wasn't following and she turned seeing him talking to the brunette names "Anthea" from earlier. He then glanced at her and followed after, the three of them walking.

"So, Dim sum" John said.

"Mmm! I can always predict the fortune cookies"

"Tenner says you can't" Tory said glancing up at him.

"Almost can" He said with a smirk and she laughed "You did get shot though" He said to John.

"Sorry?"

"In Afghanistan. There was an actual wound"

"Oh, yeah. Shoulder" John said.

"Shoulder! I thought so"

"No you didn't" John said.

"The left one" Sherlock said.

"Lucky guess"

"I never guess" Sherlock said.

"Stop bickering" Tory said shaking her head.

"What are you so happy about?" John asked, Tory noticed the smile on Sherlock's face.

"Moriarty" He said.

"What's Moriarty?" John asked.

"I've absolutely no idea" Sherlock grinned.

Back at the car, Mycroft watched the three of them departing.

"Sir, shall we go?" Not Anthea asked.

"Interesting that solider fellow...the blonde too" Mycroft said. "They could be the making of my brother...or make him worse than ever. Either way, we'd better upgrade their suveillance status. Grade three active"

"Sorry sir, who's status?" Not Anthea asked.

"Sherlock Holmes, Doctor Watson and Tory Bennett"


	4. The Blind Banker part 1

**The Blind Banker **

John and Tory stood at the supermarket, Tory with her hands in her pockets while John scanned the items that they needed back at the flat. He scanned yet another item, Tory glanced back at the queue formed behind them. She smirked slightly as John scanned something else.

"Unexpected item in the bagging area. Please try again" the voice said. John glared at it. "Item not scanned. Please try again"

Tory snickered and John threw her a glare and she put her hands up defensively. Finally he got everything scanned and put everything into bags, waiting for his chip and pin to work, as they waited the voice spoke again.

"Card not authorised, please use an alternative method of payment" Tory laughed and looked down while John reached into his back pocket and looked at her.

"Got nothing" He said shaking his head.

"Left mine back at the flat" She told him with a shrug.

He pointed at the machine and Tory grinned "Right, keep it. Keep that" He said and Tory noticed the man behind him was staring in surprise and she noticed John had left his card and she grabbed it, following after him back down the street towards 221B.

They entered the flat to see Sherlock sitting reading a book, John looked around suspiciously and Tory giggled as she dropped onto her back on the large couch.

"You two took your time" Sherlock said.

"Yeah. We didn't get the shopping" John huffed as he walked into the kitchen.

"What? Why not?" Sherlock asked.

Tory perched up onto her elbows, her long blonde hair falling over one shoulder. "because he was arguing with the chip and pin machine" She said with a nod, another laugh escaping her lips.

"You...He had a row with a machine?" Sherlock asked looking over at her and Tory nodded.

"Sort of" John said "It sat there and I shouted abuse. Have you got cash?"

"Take my card" Sherlock said.

John sighed "You could always go yourself, you know. You've been sitting there all morning. You've not even moved since we left" Sherlock glanced at Tory who only smirked in response "And what happened to that case you were offered? The Jaria Diamond?"

"Not interested" Sherlock said and Tory looked down noticing the sword at his feet and she rolled her eyes.

"The sword Sherlock" She muttered and he looked down kicking it under his feet.

"I sent them a message" Sherlock said as she heard John mutter something.

"Ugh, Holmes" He grunted and Tory sat up again. Sherlock only gave him an innocent look as John took off and trudged out of the flat.

"You're such a bad liar" Tory said to Sherlock as the door slammed shut.

"Sorry?" he asked looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Obviously you solved that case on your own" She said crossing her legs.

"Hmm. Obviously" Sherlock muttered as she stood up and moved.

"So what happened to the man, then?" She asked picking up the sword as Sherlock came back out of the kitchen, she stared the sword before it was taken from her hands.

"I got rid of him" he said moving the sword out of her reach, she rolled her eyes and sat down on his chair.

"Any other cases?" She asked.

"None that I'm aware of" He replied.

"How boring" Tory muttered to herself.

"Do you mind?" He asked and she looked up and smirked.

"Nope, not at all" She said and he sighed. "Al right, keep your kickers on Sherlock" She said as she stood up and moved over to the couch again.

No more than ten minutes later John came back "Don't worry about me. I can manage" He said and Tory moved over to him.

"Don't be a baby" She said taking the bags from him.

"Is that my computer?" John asked Sherlock as he and Tory put the bags down on the table.

"Of course" Sherlock said beginning to type.

"What?!" John asked.

"Mine was in the bedroom"

"What and you couldn't be bothered to get up?" John asked. Sherlock didn't answer and Tory smirked. "It's password protected!"

"In a manner of speaking. Took me less than a minute to guess yours" Sherlock said and glanced up at them "Not exactly Fort Knox"

"Right, thank you" John said and slammed the laptop closed before taking it away. Tory smiled to herself as she sat down on the large couch, while John sat in his arm chair. "Oh" he said flicking through letters. "Need to get a job"

"Oh, dull" Sherlock said.

"Listen, um...if you'd be able to lend me some" John said leaning forward after giving Tory a glance. It was then he realised that Sherlock wasn't listening "Sherlock, are you listening?"

"I need to go to the bank" Sherlock replied without looking at him and with that he was up and on his feet, out the door. John and Tory shared glances as they got up and followed after him.

* * *

Sherlock walked just in front of Tory and John, leading them through the revolving glass doors which lead in to the Shad Sanderson bank, John looked around as if he were impressed by the building.

"Yes, when you said we were going to the bank..." John trailed off as the three of them stepped onto the escalator, Sherlock observed everything around him and when they got to the top he went straight over to the reception desk.

"Sherlock Holmes" He said.

After maybe five minutes the three of them were shown into an office.

"Sherlock Holmes" The man said.

"Sebastian" Sherlock replied shaking his hand.

"Howdy buddy. How long it's been? Eight years since I clapped eyes on you?" Sebastian asked,

"These are my friends John Watson and Tory Bennett" Sherlock said.

"_Friends?" _Sebastian asked.

"Colleagues" John replied, Sherlock looked away as Sebastian gave him somewhat of a smug smile.

He shook hands with John first and then Tory eyeing her slightly, and Tory retracted her hand quickly and crossed her arms over. "Right" he said. "Well grab a pew. D'you need anything? Coffee, water?"

"No" John said as Sherlock and Tory shook their heads.

"No?" He asked. "We're all sorted here, thanks" He said to the receptionist.

"So you're doing well" Sherlock said as they all sat down "You've been abroad a lot"

"Well, some" Sebastian said.

"Flying all the way around the world, twice in a month?" Sherlock asked.

"Right, you're doing the thing" Sebastian said. He looked to John and then Tory "We were at uni together. This guy here had a trick he used to do"

"It's not a trick" Sherlock murmered to himself.

"He could look at you and tell you your whole life story"

"Yes, we've seen him do it" John nodded.

"Put the wind up everybody. We hated him" Sebastian said and Sherlock looked down, Tory noticed the look on his face and she glanced back at Sebastian. "You'd come down to breakfast in the Formal Hall and this freak would know you'd been shagging the previous night"

"I simply observed" Sherlock replied quietly.

"Go on then, enlighten me. Two trips a month, flying all the way around the world you're quite right. How could you tell?" Sebastian asked. Sherlock went to talk but Sebastian interrupted him, only causing Tory to become angry. "You're gonna tell me there was, um, a stain on my tie from some special kind of ketchup you can only buy in Manhattan"

John smiled and Tory threw him a glare.

"No..I-" Sherlock tried again.

"Maybe it was the mud on my shoes"

"You're such an arse hole" Tory said and they all looked at her.

"Actually, I was just chatting with your secretary outside. She told me" Sherlock said taking the attention from Tory. Both John and Tory turned to look at him, confused. He hadn't been talking with the secretary at all. Sebastian laughed humorlessly and Sherlock gave him a sarcastic grin in return.

"I'm glad you could make it over. We've had a break in" Sebastian said. He led them all over to a door "Sir William's office. The bank's former chairman. The room's been left here like a sort of memorial. Someone broke in late last night"

"What did they steal?" John asked.

"Nothing. Just left a little message" Sebastian said.

He held the security badge against the reader and it opened up, on the wall was a portrait of an older man, on the left hand side of the painting there was graffiti, one looked like the number 8 only the top was open and along the top was an almost horizontal straight line. Sherlock stared at it in concentration, trying to decude what exactly what it meant.

They went back to Sebastian's office and Tory looked around.

"Sixty seconds apart" Sebastian said flicking back and forth between the times on the computer screen. "So, someone came up here in the middle of the night, splashed paint around, then left within a minute"

"How many ways into this office?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, that's where it gets interesting" Sebastian said.

"Every door that opens in this bank, it gets logged right there. Every walk in cupboard, every toilet"

"That door didn't open last night" Sherlock said.

"There's a hold in our security" Sebastian said. "Find it and we'll pay you five figures" Sebastian said and held out a check towards Sherlock who gave him a look. "This is an advance, tell me how he got in, there's a bigger one on it's way"

"I don't need an incentive, Sebastian" Sherlock said and turned walking off.

Tory and John watched him go "He's uh, he's kidding you obviously" John said to Sebastian. He put his hand out "Sh- Shall I look after that for him?" Sebastian handed him the check. "Thanks" Tory looked over John's shoulder at the cheque and followed after Sherlock, as did John.

* * *

Sherlock, Tory and John were walking back towards the escalators.

"Two trips around the world this month. You didn't ask his secretary. You said that just to irritate him" John said. Sherlock smiled in response but didn't say anything. "How did you know that?"

"Did you see his watch?" Sherlock asked.

"His watch?" John asked in response.

"The time was right but the date was wrong. Said two days ago. Crossed the dateline twice but he didn't alter it" Sherlock said.

"Within a month? How'd you get that part?" John asked.

"New Beitling, only came out this February" Sherlock said.

"Okay. So d'you think we should sniff around a bit longer?" John asked.

"Got everything I need to know already, thanks" Sherlock said.

"Hmm?" John hummed.

"The graffiti was a message for someone at the bank working on the trading floors. We find the intended recipient and..."

"They'll lead us to the person who sent it" John finished.

"Obvious" Sherlock said. Tory smirked and looked down as she continued walking.

"Well there's three hundred people up there. Who was it meant for?" John asked.

"Pillars" Sherlock said.

"What?" John asked.

"Traders" Sherlock said as they went through the revolving doors. "Come to work at all hours, some trade with Hong Kong in the middle of the night. That message was intended for someone who came in at midnight" Sherlock said "Not many Van Coons in the phone book" He said showing them a piece of paper. "Taxi!"

They came to a flat and got out, walking over to it and Sherlock pressed the Van Coon, they waited a few minutes before he pressed it again.

"So what do we do now? Sit and wait for him to come back?" John asked.

"Just moved in" Sherlock said.

"What?" John asked.

"The floor above. New label" Sherlock said.

"Could have just replaced it" John said.

"John nobody does that" Tory said shaking her head.

Sherlock pressed the buzzer "Hello?" A voice asked. He then smiled.

"Hi! Um, I live in the flat just below you, I-I don't think we've met" He grinned into the camera.

"No, well, uh, I've just moved in" She said.

Sherlock threw John a "I told you so" look before smiling again "Actually, I've just locked my keys in my flat" He said.

"Do you want me to buzz you in?" She asked.

"Yeah. And can I use your balcony?" He asked.

"What?" The woman asked in confusion.

* * *

Sherlock had left John and Tory standing outside the flat door, Tory pushed her blonde curls out of her face and looked to John.

"John?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you notice the way Sherlock's face fell when that Sebastian said everybody hated him?" She asked and John looked at her in confusion. "Obviously not"

"Sherlock doesn't care" John said shaking his head.

"See...that's where you're wrong" Tory said making a face "I think he does...nobody should be treated like that...you don't just say "Oh yes...everybody hated him" when he's sitting right there"

"I'm sure Sherlock didn't even pay attention"

"You have a different mind set from me, John. I notice these things" Tory told him " And it wasn't a look of, "Oh please, as if I care"

"Then what was it?" John asked.

"It was as if it had hurt him"

John scoffed and Tory sighed folding her arms. "As if"

"You think because he's some sort of smart arse that he doesn't feel things?"

"Sociopaths don't feel things" John replied in a dead pan tone.

"He's not. Sociopaths don't...god, high functioning ones, present themselves as something they're not" She said, he glanced at her.

"Tell me then what is a Sociopath?" He asked and crossed his arms.

"A Sociopath is a person with antisocial personality disorder. Probably the most widely recognized personality disorder. A sociopath is often well liked because of their charm and high charisma, but they don't care about other people. They think mainly of themselves and often blame others for the things that they do. They have a complete disregard for rules and lie constantly. They seldom feel guilt or learn from their punishments"

He stared at her in surprise "Right"

"I'm serious...he might have some of the qualities of a Sociopath but he's not...he does _feel _John. There are feelings there, he just hides them well" Tory said. "I think it's...some sort of shield that he puts up to make others believe he is what he says he is, he's giving himself more protection against any kind of emotion"

These words got a disbelieving look from John, which only made Tory sigh, John shook his head and pressed the buzzer. "Sherlock" He said but they got nothing but silence. "Sherlock are you okay?" Again they got nothing. "Yeah, any time you feel like letting us in"

Another five minutes of silence and Sherlock finally let the pair in, turned out Van Coon had been murdered, the police arrived and everything went quickly, forensics were dusting off for fingerprints.

"Do you think he'd lost a lot of money? I mean, suicide is pretty common among city boys" John said.

"It is?" Tory asked glancing at him, looking up from the bullet wound on the man's head.

"Yep" He nodded.

"We don't know that it _was _suicide" Sherlock said.

"Come on, the door was locked from the inside. You had to climb down the balcony" John said.

Tory looked around, realizing what Sherlock was saying "I think he's right" Tory said.

"Of course you do" John said, Tory frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Of course you think he's right"

"Stop being a girl with all your moaning John, you moan more than I do! " Tory said throwing a dirty look at him, John only rolled his eyes in response.

"Been away three days, judging by the laundry" Sherlock said. "Look at the case. There was something tightly packed inside it"

"Thanks, I'll take your word for it" John said.

"Problem?" Sherlock asked.

"I don't think he's comfortable going through some man's dirty underwear. People might talk" Tory said and John was the one to throw her a glare. Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Those symbols at the bank- the graffiti. Why were they put there?" Sherlock mused to himself.

"What, some sort of code maybe?" John asked.

"Obviously" Sherlock replied. "Why were they painted? If you want to communicate why not use email?"

"Well, maybe he wasn't answering" John said with a shrug.

"Oh good. You follow" Sherlock said.

"No" John said shaking his head.

"What kind of a message would everyone try to avoid?"

"A threat, obviously" Tory said bending down so she was level with the coffee table.

The two men looked at her in surprise as she threw a glance at them over her shoulder before looking back at the coffee table.

"What about this morning those letters what were you looking at?" Sherlock asked John.

"Bills" John nodded.

Sherlock opened up Van Coon's mouth pulling out what looked to be a small flower and air hissed out from his lungs. He looked over to Tory "Yes he was being threatened" He said and she nodded.

"Bag this up will you.." A voice said.

"Not by the gas board" John said as Sherlock lifted the flower and put it in the evidence bag.

"And see if you can prints off this glass" he said.

Sherlock turned to him "Ah. Sergeant. We haven't met" he said putting his hand out but the young man put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, I know who you are and I'd prefer it if you din't tamper with any of the evidence" he said.

Sherlock lowered his hand before giving the evidence bag over with his other hand and gave him a stroppy look. "I've phoned Lestrade. Is he on his way?"

"He's busy. I'm in charge and it's not Sergeant; it's Detective Inspector. Dimmock"

Sherlock stared at him in surprise while both Tory and John tried not to laugh.

"We're obviously looking at a suicide" Dimmock said.

"That does seem the only explanation of all the facts" John said.

"Wrong" Sherlock said "It's one possible explanation of some of the facts" He then turned to Dimmock. "You've got a solution that you like, but you're choosing to ignore anything you see that doesn't comply with it"

"Like?" Dimmock asked.

"The wound was on the right side of his head" Sherlock said.

"And?"

"Van Coon is left handed" Tory said crossing her arms.

"Exactly. Requires a bit of contortion" Sherlock said trying to prove a point by moving his left hand to his right temple.

"Left handed?" Dimmock asked.

"Oh I'm amazed you didn't notice" Sherlock said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "All you have to do is look at the flat...coffee table on the left hand side, coffee mug handle pointing to the left, power sockets habitually used the ones on the left...pen and paper on the left hand side of the phone because he picked it up with his right hand and took down messages with his left. D'you want me to go on?"

"No. I think you've covered it" John sighed.

"Oh, I might as well; I'm almost at the bottom of the list" Sherlock said. "There's a knife on the breadboard with butter on the right side of the blade because he used it with his left. It's highly unlikely that a left handed man would shoot himself in the right side of his head. Even she noticed it" He said pointing at Tory. "Conclusion. Someone broke in here and murdered him. ONLY explanation of all the facts"

"But the gun: why..." Dimmock began.

"He was waiting for the killer. he'd been threatened" He said.

"What?" Dimmock asked as Sherlock began to put his scarf and coat back on.

"Today at the bank. Sort of a warning" John nodded.

"He fired a shot when his attacked came in" Sherlock said.

"And the bullet?" Dimmock asked.

"Went through the open window" Sherlock said.

"Oh, come on! What are the chances of that?!" Dimmock asked.

"Wait until you get the ballistics report. The bullet in his brain wasn't fired from his gun" Sherlock said.

"But if the door was locked from the inside how did the killer get in?" Dimmock asked.

"Good! You're finally asking the right questions" Sherlock said sarcastically before he walked off.

* * *

Tory had parted ways with both Sherlock and John leaving them to their own devices, deciding it be better if she got to her job interview. She didn't forget to remind John of his either. She walked into the nursery with her hands clasped in front of her.

"Ah you must be Tory.." The older woman said getting up and putting her hand out "My name is Kerry"

"That's me" Tory nodded "Nice to meet you Kelly"

"You have your qualifications.."

"Yes" Tory said handing pulling her bag around and pulling the brown envelope out of her bag. "Here you go"

"Right this way" Kelly said and Tory followed her through the place, seeing the children running around madly in the other room, she smiled. It reminded her a lot of her younger brother when he was that age. They went into an office room and she took a seat across from Kelly. "Do you like children, Miss Bennett?"

"Of course" Tory nodded with a small smile.

"Any experience?" She asked opening up the envelope.

"Younger brother, used to babysit children all the time when I was younger"

"Right" She said reading over the papers. "HNC Care...that's good..." she murmered. Tory smiled "How flexible for hours are you?"

"Very" She said.

"Good...good...tell me a bit about yourself"

"Well, obviously...I'm from Scotland, I have two younger brothers. I live in Baker Street with...colleagues" She said choosing her words. "So its not that far away"

"Why do you want to work in a Nursery?"

"It reminds me of home, and I'm good with kids" She nodded.

Kelly nodded and smiled down at the paper "Well since it's the middle of the week..I think the start of the week is a more appropriate"

Tory gave her a grin "Thank you"

Kelly leaned over and put her hand out "I look forward to working with you"

"So do I" Tory said shaking her hand.

"Thank you for your time, Miss Bennett"

"Thank you for accepting me" Tory said and was lead out of the door and headed back out the way she came, with a huge grin on her face.

* * *

When Tory entered the flat, it was empty so she first went into her own flat, 221C and threw her bag down glancing around the living room before heading out and up the stairs into 221B. She sat down on the larger couch and crossed her legs, after picking up one of Sherlock's many scattered books.

After a few minutes he was the one to enter the living room, he only glanced at her before moving over to the table. "Where's John?" She asked looking up from the book only to see Sherlock giving a shrug.

"I lost him about twenty minutes ago" He said.

"Oh" She said looking back down.

The next hour was long and silenced before John came storming into the room.

"You've been a while" Sherlock said.

Tory looked up to see John's fists were clenched and an angry glaring at the back of Sherlock's head.

"Yeah, well, you know how it is. Custody sergeants don't really like to be hurried do they?" John asked tightly.

"What?" Tory asked. He looked down at her.

"Just formalities: fingerprints, charge sheet, and I've gotta be in Magistrates court on Tuesday" John said.

"Why?" Tory asked putting the book down.

"What?" Sherlock asked, clearly not been listening.

"Me, Sherlock" John said "In court on Tuesday, they're givin me an ASBO!"

"Good. Fine" Sherlock said.

"You wanna tell your little pal he's welcome to go and own up any time" John said.

"Why are you getting an ASBO?" Tory asked.

"Graffiti" John said and she shook her head.

"This symbol: I still can't place it" Sherlock said and John just began to take off his jacket as Sherlock shook his head "No, I need you to to the police station..."

"Oy, oy, oy!" John said as Sherlock pushed him towards the door.

"Ask about the journalist" Sherlock said.

"Oh, Jesus!" John huffed.

Sherlock grabbed his own coat "His personal effects will have been impounded. get hold of his diary, or something that will tell us his movements" he said as the tow disappeared.

"Bye then" Tory shouted as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Hours later the two of them had come back, Tory had fallen asleep on the couch, the book on her face, as Sherlock concentrated and John fought sleep.

"Always in pairs, John" Sherlock said.

John woke up slightly "Hmm?" He asked turning to look at Sherlock.

"Numbers come with partners" Sherlock said.

"God, I need to sleep" John said his voice blank.

"Why did he paint it so near the tracks?" Sherlock asked.

"No idea" John said.

"Thousands of people pass by there every day"

"Just twenty minutes" John sighed and propped his head on his hands again.

"Of course" Sherlock said. "Of course! He wants information, he's trying to communicate with his people in the underworld. Whatever was stolen he wants it back...somewhere here in the code. We can't crack this without Soo Lin Yao"

As his voice got louder Tory woke up and sat forward, and rubbed her eyes. "Time is it?" She mumbled.

"Late" John huffed as Sherlock moved over to the door. "Oh good..."

Both Tory and John got up and followed him out of the flat.

NATIONAL ANTIQUITIES MUSEUM

They'd been here for hours, it was now dark outside, Tory stood with John while Sherlock moved around the museum until she noticed the figure moving. "Sherlock.." She whispered, nothing. "Sherlock!"

"What?" He asked appearing beside them.

"Over there.." She said nodding her head in the direction and he smirked slightly.

John and Tory followed behind him quietly as he moved over to the figure who appeared to be a young woman.

"Fancy a biscuit with that?" He asked her and she almost dropped the teacup, but Sherlock managed to grab it before it shattered on the ground. He straightened up and looked at her. "Centuries old. Don't wanna break that" He said as he handed it back to her. He leaned forward and switched on the light on the desk. She stared up at him, and he smiled at her slightly. "Hello"


	5. The Blind Banker part 2

**The Blind Banker **

Tory and Soo Lin were sitting on stools on opposite sides of the table as Sherlock and John stood at either end of it.

"You saw the Cipher, then you know he is coming for me" Soo Lin said.

"You've been clever to avoid him so far" Sherlock said.

"I had to finish...to finish this work. it's only a matter of time. I know he will find me" Soo Lin said.

"But who is he?" Tory asked. "Do you know him?"

She nodded "When I was a girl, living back in China. I recognized his signature"

"The Cipher" Sherlock said.

"Only he would do this. Zhi Zhu" She said.

"Zhi Zhu?" John asked.

"The Spider" Sherlock said as Soo Lin put her foot up and took off her shoe, showing them the black tattoo of the lotus flower on her foot.

"You know this mark?" Soo Lin asked.

"Yes. It's the mark of a tong" Sherlock said.

"Hmm?" John asked.

"Ancient crime syndicate based in China" Sherlock said and John nodded understandingly as Tory clasped her hands together.

"Every foot soldier bears the mark; everyone who hauls for them" Soo Lin said.

"Hauls?" John asked.

"Smugglers John" Tory said.

"Smugglers?" John asked and Soo Lin dropped her gaze.

"I was fifteen. My parents were dead. I had no livelihood, no way of surviving day to day except to work for the bosses" She said.

"Who are they?" Sherlock asked.

"They are called the Black Lotus. By the time I was sixteen, I was taking thousands of pounds' worth of drugs across the border into Hong Kong. But I managed to leave that life behind me. I came to England" She said and smiled a little. "They gave me a job here. Everything was good, a new life"

"Then he came looking for you" Sherlock said.

"Yes" She said and swallowed before talking again, her eyes filling up with tears "I had hoped after five years maybe they would have forgotten about me, but they never really let you leave. A small community like ours, they are never very far away" She wiped a tear away "He came to my flat and asked me to him to track down something that was stolen"

"And you've no idea what it was?" John asked.

"I refused to help"

"So you know him well when you were living back in China?" John asked.

"Oh yes" She said "He's my brother...two orphans. We had no choice. We could work for the Black Lotus, or starve on the streets like beggars. My brother became their puppet, in the power of the one they call Shan, the black lotus general" She sighed "I turned my brother away. He said I had betrayed him. The next day I came to work and the Cipher was waiting"

"Can you decipher these?" Sherlock asked.

"These are numbers"

"Yes I know" Sherlock nodded.

"Here" She said pointing at the photograph "The line across the man's eyes- it's a Chinese number one"

"And this one is fifteen but what's the code?" Sherlock asked.

"All the smugglers know it. It's based upon a book..." Just as she spoke the lights went out and everyone looked around, as Sherlock straightened up and looked around sharply. "He's here. Zhi Zhu. He has found me"

Just then Sherlock took off "Sh-Sherlock. Sherlock wait!" John called. "Come here" he said taking Soo Lin's hand as Tory followed them and they went across the room to another room. "Get in. Get in!"

There was suddenly a gunfire and John looked up "I have to go help, you two bolt the door behind me"

"Are you insane?" Tory asked as John took off. "Oh you arse hole, John Watson"

"He will find me" Soo Lin said.

"It'll be fine...I promise" Tory nodded.

"No...I shall face my problem" Soo Lin said.

"Soo Lin!" Tory hissed as Soo Lin crawled out of the hiding place, Tory grunted and followed after her. "Soo Lin come back!"

Just as she got out and stood up the black figure stood in front of Soo Lin, blocking her from view. Soo Lin sighed softly and Tory looked around the room urgently.

Soo Lin spoke in Chinese but Tory understood. "Liang" She hesitated. "Big Brother" She reached out and cupped his face "Please..."

Before Tory could react a single gun shot rang out through the room "No!" Tory shouted as the man in black turned to look at her, glaring ever so slightly before taking off. Tory rushed over to Soo Lin, as her eyes closed over. "Oh my god" She sighed and it was then that she heard foot steps and looked around to see John.

**SCOTLAND YARD **

Dimmock was having none of it "How many murders is it going to take before you start believing that this maniac's out there?" John asked.

Tory crossed her arms "People are dead...and it's not suicide"

"A young girl was gunned down tonight. That's three victims in three days. You're supposed to be finding him" John said.

"Brian Lukis and Eddie Van Coon were working for a gang of international smugglers, a gang called the Black Lotus operating here in London. Right under your nose" Sherlock said.

"Can you prove that?" Dimmock asked.

Sherlock straightened up thoughtfully as if to say "Of course I can"

After Sherlock had been in to see the bodies to prove a point, the three of them entered 221B and Tory fell back onto the couch heavily and sighed "Not just a criminal organisation; It's a cult. Her brother was corrupted by one of it's leaders" Sherlock said.

"Soo Lin said the name" John said.

"Yes, Shan; General Shan"

"We're still no closer to finding them" John said.

"Wrong. We've got almost all we need to know. She gave us most of the missing pieces" He said and looked to John as Tory closed her eyes over folding her arms across her chest. "Why did he need to visit his sister? Why did he need her expertise"

"Because she worked in the Museum" Tory said.

"Exactly"

"An expert at antiquities" John said "Mmm, of course. I see"

"Valuable antiquities, John. Ancient Chinese relics purchased on the black market. China's home to a thousand treasures hidden after Mao's revolution"

"And the Black Lotus are selling them" John said.

A while afterwards, John was watching over Sherlock's shoulder as Tory sat up "Check for the dates" Sherlock said to himself. "Here, both of you"

"Mmm" John hummed as Tory moved over and leaned over Sherlock's other shoulder.

"Arrived from China four days ago" He said running his finger down the details and looked at the sale information. "Anonymous. Vendor doesn't give his name. Two undiscovered treasures from the East"

"One in Lukis' suitcase and one in Van Coon's" John said.

"...antiqities sold at auction" Sherlock said "Look, here's another one"

"Hmm"

"Arrived from China a month ago. Chinese ceramic statue sold four hundred thousand"

"Ah, look a month before that a Chinese painting, half a million" John said.

"All of them an anonymous"

"meaning it's Lukis and Van Coon?" Tory asked.

"Every single auction coincides with Lukis or Van Coon travelling to China" John said.

"So what if one of them got greedy when they were in China? What if one of them stole something?" Sherlock asked.

"That's why Zhi Zhu's come" John said.

"Ooh, Oooh" She said and they all turned to look at her. "Sorry. Are we collecting for charity, Sherlock?"

"What?" Sherlock asked her.

"A young man's outside with crates of books" Mrs Hudson said.

The officers brought up the books, and Mrs Hudson wasn't kidding, she meant crates of them.

"So, the numbers are references" Sherlock said.

"To books" John said.

"Specific pages" Tory said "And specific words"

"Right, so...fifteen and one that means..." John trailed off.

"Turn to page fifteen and it's the first word you read" Sherlock said.

"Okay. So what's the message?" John asked.

"Depends on the book. That's the cunning of the book code. Has to be one that they both owned" Sherlock replied.

"Okay, right. Well this shouldn't take too long should it?" John asked and Tory scoffed picking up about six books before sitting on the couch. Dimmock walked in holding up an evidence bag.

"We found these at the museum"he said.

"Is this your writing"

"Soo Lin was trying to decipher it for us" Tory said not looking up "It's her writing"

"Ta" John said taking them from Sherlock.

"Anything else I can do? To assist you, I mean?" Dimmock asked.

"Some silence right now would be marvellous" Sherlock said without looking up.

Dimmock stared at him and then looked at John who just shook his head apologetically, Dimmock turned after a sigh and left the flat.

"Cigarette" Sherlock murmered to himself slamming one of the books closed and placed it down on the pile on the desk.

"Ah" John said as Sherlock continued to rummage around the books.

"Imagine" He said and dumped two more on John's pile, Tory was still reading through the books she'd picked up before slamming them down on the couch.

"Anyone else want a coffee?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Me, ta" John said.

"No thank you" Sherlock replied.

Tory rolled her eyes and just as she put the kettle on, an alarm went off on John's watch and she turned to see him look out the window and he sighed burying his head in his hands.

* * *

Tory and Sherlock were still working on the books.

"A book that everybody would own" He said and pulled out a dictionary, the holy bible and a third book. "Fifteen. Entry one"

Tory walked out of the kitchen placing the cup in front of Sherlock who only glanced down at it as John arrived. "I need to get some air. We're going out tonight" He said.

"Actually, I've, er, got a date" John said smiling smugly.

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"It's where two people who like each other go out and have fun" John said and Tory scoffed in response.

"That's what I was suggesting the three of us do" Sherlock replied.

"No it wasn't...at least, I hope not" John said and Tory laughed.

"Where are you taking her then John?" She asked looking up.

"Er, pictures" He said.

"Oh, dull, boring, predictable" Sherlock said.

"Oh Sherlock" Tory said shaking her head and he glanced at her. "Why don't you try this?" He asked his attention going from Tory to John as he handed John flyer.

"Thanks but I don't come to you for dating advice"

* * *

Tory had given Sherlock a hard time about going to annoy John but no more than two hours later the two were back in the flat with her.

"What happened?" Tory asked looking up.

"He was attacked at the circus"

"I did warn you" Tory said shaking her head who only got a glare from Sherlock in response.

"They'll be back in China by tomorrow" John said.

"No, they won't leave without what they came for. We need to find their hide out; the rendezvous" Sherlock said.

Tory looked up to see Sarah just kind of awkwardly standing by the door "Sit down" She said to her and Sarah hesitated "I don't bite"

"Somewhere in this message it must tell us"

"I think perhaps I should leave you to it" Sarah said.

"No, no you don't have to go" John said looking around at Sherlock "Does she?" He asked and then looked back to Sarah "You can stay"

"Yes, it would be better to study if you left now" and just as Sherlock uttered the words, a book missed his face by an inch and he turned to Tory with wide eyed.

"Don't be such an ignorant arse Sherlock" She said and she looked to Sarah "Ignore him"

"He's kidding. Stay if you like" John nodded. She looked awkwardly around before giving a smile.

"Is it just me or is anyone else starving?"

"Ooh god" Sherlock muttered.

"Shut up Sherlock" Tory said standing. "It's not just you"

* * *

"So this is what you do, you three? You solve puzzles for a living" Sarah said.

"Consulting detective"

"Oh" Sarah said.

"He invented the job" Tory said rolling her eyes and Sherlock threw her a look. "Well you did didn't you?"

"What are these squiggles?" Sarah asked and Tory had to bite down on her lip to hold back the erupt of laughter that wanted to escape at the look Sherlock gave the poor woman.

"They're numbers, an ancient Chinese dialect" Sherlock said.

"Oh right!" She murmered "Well of course I should have known that"

"I would let him just get on with it" Tory said looking up from the book with a smile "He's married to his work, that one"

"oh...so these numbers, it's a cipher?"

"Exactly" Sherlock said, his voice tight.

"And each pair of numbers is a word" Sarah said, both Sherlock and Tory looking up at her.

"How did you know that?" Sherlock asked.

"Well, two words have already been translated, here" She said pointing at the picture.

"John" Sherlock said.

"Mmm?"

"Look at this" he said "Soo at the museum, she started to translate the code for us. We didn't see it! "NINE" "MILL" Sherlock read out.

"Does that mean millions?" John asked.

"Nine million quid. For what?"

"Imagine if it was for a hair clip?" Tory muttered to herself, Sherlock throwing her a glare.

"We need to know the end of this sentence" He said putting his coat and scarf on.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"To the museum, to the restoration room" Sherlock said "Oh we must have been staring right at it!"

"At...at what?"

"The book, John. The book, the key to cracking the cipher" Sherlock said "Soo Lin used it to do this. Whilst we were running around the gallery, didn't you see her do it?"

Tory looked up and she gave him a look "For a clever man you really are thick, Sherlock"

"What?" He asked.

"If I had seen her doing it, we would have finished this case yesterday" She said and looked back down. He sighed and shook his head.

"it must have been on her desk" He said and he hurried off out the door.

* * *

One minute Tory had been reading a book, the next thing she knew she was strapped to a chair "Do you have it?" The voice said and Tory blinked, confused.

"Do I have what?" John's voice asked.

"The treasure"

"I don't know what you're talking about" John said. Tory turned her head, seeing that she was next to Sarah who looked terrified.

"I would prefer to make certain" She said. "Everything in the West has it's price and the price for their life..." John turned to look at Sarah and then at Tory "Information...so which one will it be?"

"What?"

"Which one will die?"

"What?!" John asked.

"Which one dies?"

"No..no" John said shaking his head. Sarah was shaking next to Tory.

"Choose! Or I will kill both of them"

"Tory, Tory!" John said and her chair was picked up, her eyes widening as they placed her in front of the crossbow.

"Sorry. I'm sorry" John said but Tory kept her face forwards. She'd rather it was her anyway.

"Where's the hairpin?" Shan asked John and Tory grunted. _Knew it. _

"What?!"

"The empress pin valued at nine million sterling. We already have a buyer in the west and the one of our people was greedy. He took it and brought back to London and you Mr Holmes, have been searching"

"Please. please, listen to me. I'm not..I'm not Sherlock Holmes, you have to believe me. I haven't found whatever it is you're looking for"

"I need a volunteer from the audience!" Shan shouted

"No, please, _please__" _John pleaded.

"Ah, thank you, Tory. You will do nicely" Shan said and Tory looked up at her. Shan smiled and reached up with a knife and cut the sand bag. "Ladies and gentlemen. From the distant moonlit shores of NW1, we present for your pleasure Sherlock Holmes's pretty companion in a death defying act"

_"Please" _John begged.

"You've seen it before. You know how it ends. How dull for you" Shan said.

"I'm not Sherlock Holmes!" John said frantically.

"I don't believe you"

"you should, you know" Sherlock's voice said. "Sherlock Holmes is nothing at all like him, how would you describe me John? Resourceful? Dynamic? Enigmatic?"

"Late?" John asked.

"_still dying" _Tory tried to murmer through the gag.

"That's semi automatic. if you fire it, the bullet will travel over a thousand meters per second"

"Well?" Shan asked.

"Well..." Sherlock trailed off "the radius curvature of these walls is nearly four meters. If you miss, the bullet will ricochet. Could hit anyone. Might even bounce off the tunnel and hit you"

Tory struggled with the ropes on her hands, feeling her skin burn as she moved them, she could hear the struggle behind her. She looked up **"STILL DYING" **She huffed through the gag as the arrow was let off and she closed her eyes, as if waiting for the impact but opened them after a minute of feeling nothing. She looked around to see the man fall to the ground with a grunt and she looked down to see John had kicked it in the opposite direction.

She could hear Sarah behind her as Sherlock untied her hands, she sat back in the chair with relief, glad that she wasn't dead. "Rope burn" Sherlock said untying her hands and she looked down at her wrists to see the red burn marks. "huh" She hummed as she stood up. John looked to Tory and smiled apologetically and then looked to Sarah. "Don't worry, next date won't be like this"

* * *

"Told you it was the hair pin" Tory said shaking her head as she read the paper, two days later.

"Over a thousand years old and it's sitting on her bedside table every night" John said.

"He didn't know it's value; didn't know they were chasing him" Sherlock said.

"Hmm. Should've just got her a lucky cat" John said.

"She's got nine million..." Tory said and looked down "I wouldn't be ungrateful"

"Hmm" Sherlock smiled.

"You mind don't you?"

"What?"

"That she escaped, general Shan. It's not enough that we got her two henchmen"

"It must be a vast network John, thousands of operatives. You two and I barely touched the surface"

"You cracked the code, though Sherlock. And maybe Dimmock can track down all of them now that he knows it" John said.

"Doubt it" Tory muttered reading the paper.


	6. The Great Game part 1

**The Great Game **

Tory finished up in the nursery and pulled her bag up over her shoulder, saying goodbye to the other women who were working in the nursery with her. She walked out and headed around the corner smashing in to someone.

"Ooh! Sorry" She said and looked up, freezing on the spot.

"Hello Tory" The man in front of her said.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I've got a job in London"

"Well, good for you. Gotta go. Bye" She said and went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm and she stopped.

"Please...I want to make things right between us" He said and looked down at her and she shook her head.

"Not interested"

"Please? Dinner Saturday night?" He asked and she stared up at him for a minute.

"No...not interested" She said.

"Tory please" He said.

"I said I'm not interested " She said shaking her head.

"I'll keep trying"

"I'll keep saying no, I moved on Danny" She said.

"Please...just dinner...Saturday night"

She sighed and shook her head "Fine..but it's just a dinner, that's it"

"I'll walk you-"

"No. No thank you" She said shaking her head "No"

She began walking "I'll see you saturday then"

She continued walking and when she continued into Baker street and finally made it into the flat, she pressed herself against the door before running a hand through her hair, heading to her flat and throwing the bag down onto the floor. It was then that gunshots and shouting ran out through the flat and she sighed and went back out of 221C and headed up the stairs.

She just got up the stairs as Sherlock stood up "Well where else was I supposed to put it?" Sherlock asked, stroppily "You don't mind do you?"

"What the hell is going on?" Tory asked looking around and then at the wall.

"Sherlock's bored" John sighed.

"Bored...so you shoot the bloody wall?" Tory asked and Sherlock only sighed.

"I got it from Bart's morgue" He said ignoring Tory "I'm measuring the coagulation of saliva after death" Sherlock said "I see you've written up the taxi driver case"

"Uh, yes" John said sitting down.

"A study in pink" Nice" Sherlock said and Tory shook her head as she sat down on John's arch chair rubbing her eyes.

"Well, you know, pink lady, pink case, pink phone...there was a lot of pink. Did you like it?" John asked.

"Uuuuuuum" Sherlock began "No"

"Why not? I thought you'd be flattered" John said.

"Flattered?" Sherlock asked, raising his index figures narrating a section of the blog "Sherlock sees through everything and everyone in seconds. What's incredible, though, is how spectacularly ignorant he is about some things"

"Now hang on a minute, I didn't mean that in a-" John began.

"Why? It's the truth" Tory said.

"Oh shut up" Sherlock said and Tory rolled her eyes "You meant "Spectacularly ignorant" in a nice way. Look it doesn't matter to me who's Prime Minister..."

"I know" John muttered.

"...or who's sleeping with who..." Sherlock trailed off.

"Whether the Earth goes around the sun..." John said and Tory shook her head.

"Not that again, it's not important!" Sherlock said.

"Not important-" John began. "It's primary school stuff. How can you not know that?"

"Well, if I ever did, I've deleted it" Sherlock said.

"Deleted it?" Tory asked turning to face him.

Sherlock swing his legs around and pointed to his head "This is my hard drive, and it only makes sense to put things in there that are useful...really useful" Sherlock said "Ordinary people full their heads with all kinds of rubbish, and that makes it hard to get at the stuff that matters. DO you see?" The two of them stared at him "Oh, hell, what does it matter?!" He demanded. "So what if we go around the sun! If we went around the moon, or round and round the garden like a teddy bear, it wouldn't make any difference. All that matters to me is the work. Without that, my brain rots" He said and ruffled his hair "Put that into your blog or better still. stop inflicting your opinions on the world"

"Sherlock!" She snapped and he looked at her before he shoved the magazine across the coffee table and he lay down on the sofa again, Tory looked to John who glanced at her for a minute before getting up. "John" Tory sighed as he put his coat on and he walked towards the living room door. Sherlock turned to look.

"Where are you going?" He asked him.

"Out. I need some air" John said tightly.

"You're a right arse Sherlock" Tory said as Mrs Hudson came in, Sherlock angrily turned away again, angrily stretching out on the couch.

"Have you three had a little domestic?" Mrs Hudson asked going into the kitchen.

Sherlock flailed slightly, and turned so he could stand up, Tory raised her eyebrows as he walked towards the window.

"Oooh, it's a bit nippy out there, he should have wrapped up a bit more" Mrs Hudson said.

"Look at that Mrs Hudson, Quiet, calm, peaceful" Sherlock said slowly "Isn't it hateful?"

"Oh I'm sure something will turn up, Sherlock. A nice murder, that'll cheer you up" Mrs Hudson said and went towards the living room door as Tory crossed her legs.

"Can't come too soon" Sherlock said.

"Hey, what have you done to my bloody wall?" Mrs Hudson asked as Sherlock smirked and she walked down the stairs "I'm putting this on your rent young man!"

Sherlock moved into the middle of the room and Tory stood up going to head into the kitchen but before she got to go anywhere an explosion caused both of them to fall to the ground. The windows shattering and glass and bits of bricks falling everywhere. Tory blinked and looked up too see Sherlock lying face down on the ground and he gave out a groan. She got up and moved over to him.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Hmm" He hummed sitting up, she pulled him up by his hand and she stared down at their hands before mentally slapping herself and she smiled, pulling her hand back, moving across to the window.

"What the hell was that?" She asked looking out, seeing the massive hole in the side of the building. "Mrs Hudson-"

"Oh, She's fine" Sherlock said.

"Do you care about anyone at all?" Tory asked and he stared at her in surprise for a minute, "Is there a heart in there?" She said poking his chest before throwing him a glare before turning and walking out of the living room.

* * *

Tory was sitting on the large couch "Can't you talk some sense into him, Tory?" Mycroft asked.

"No. No I can't" She said reading through the book she'd found on the table. Mycroft sighed.

"Sherlock" He began.

"No" Sherlock said picking up his violin.

That was when they heard the door shut and John's voice "Sherlock! Tory!" he called. The three of them were silent as John entered the living room, his eyes landing on Tory first before looking to Sherlock and Mycroft.

"John" Sherlock said.

"I saw it on the telly. Are you two okay?" John asked looking between Sherlock and Tory.

"Mmm" Tory muttered, clearly in some sort of mood.

"Hmm? What?" Sherlock asked as he looked at the glass and broken windows "Oh. Yeah. Fine. Gas leak, apparently" He then turned his attention to Mycroft "I can't"

"Cant?" Mycroft asked.

"The stuff I've got on is just too big. I can't spare the time" Sherlock said.

"Liar" Tory muttered.

"Never mind your usual trivia this is. This is of national importance"

Sherlock sulkily ran his fingers across the strings of his violin "How's the diet?" he asked.

"Fine" Mycroft said "Perhaps you can get through to him, John. Tory appears to be in a mood with him"

John looked to Tory who didn't even bat an eyelid as her name was mentioned "What?" John asked.

"I'm afraid my brother can be very intransigent"

"If you're so keen why don't you investigate it?" Sherlock asked.

"No, no, no, no, I can't possibly be away from the office for any length of time, not with the Korean elections so..." Mycroft began and everyone in the room looked at him. "Well you don't need to know about that, do you?" He smiled humourlessly "Besides a case like this...it requires leg work"

"How's Sarah, John? How was the lilo?"Sherlock asked.

"Sofa, Sherlock. It was the sofa" Mycroft said.

"Oh yes, of course" Sherlock said looking back at his violin.

"How...oh never mind" John said incredulously.

"Sherlock's business seems to be booming since you three became...pals" Mycroft said as Sherlock threw him a dark look "What's he like to live with? Hellish I imagine"

Tory scoffed, picking up another book from the table all three men looking at her.

"We're never bored" John said.

"Good, that's good isn't it?" Mycroft smiled, Sherlock still glaring at him, Tory looked up when Mycroft stood and held the folder out to Sherlock only for Sherlock look at him stubbornly. Mycroft turned and handed it to John. "Andrew West, known as Westie to his friends"

John took the folder and looked up at Mycroft.

"A civil servant, found dead on the tracks at Battersea station this morning with his head smashed in" Mycroft said.

"Jumped in front of a train?" John asked and Tory looked to Mycroft.

"Seems the logical assumption"

"But we know you wouldn't be here if it was just the logical assumption, Mycroft" Tory said tilting her head "He obviously didn't jump in front of that train"

John gave a brief smile as Sherlock smirked, "The M.O.D is working on a new missile defence system, the Bruce Partington Programme, it's called" Mycroft said and he looked to Sherlock as John began through the folder. "The plans for it were on a memory stick"

"Well that wasn't very bright" Tory said.

"Nope, not very clever" John agreed and Sherlock smiled again.

"It's not the only copy" Mycroft told them.

"Top secret?" John asked.

"Very. We think West might have taken the memory stick. We can't possibly risk it falling into the wrong hands" Mycroft said and he turned to Sherlock. "You've got to find those plans, Sherlock. Don't make me order you"

"I'd like to see you try" Sherlock said with a heavy sigh.

"Think it over" Mycroft said. Sherlock stared at him, unimpressed and as Mycroft walked to John, shaking his hand and then to Tory, who only patted it slightly before looking down again, "Goodbye, John, Tory" He said. "See you very soon"

Sherlock began to play repeatedly a short irritating sequence of notes, until Mycroft had left the room.

"Why'd you lie?" John asked when Mycroft was gone. "You've got nothing on- Not a single case. That's why the wall took a pounding. Why did you tell your brother you were busy?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sherlock asked with a shrug.

"Cause he's an arse hole" Tory said.

"Oh!" John said, Tory looked over at him "Oh I see...sibling rivalry. Now we're getting somewhere"

Before Sherlock got to say anything his phone rang and he answered it "Sherlock Holmes" He said "Of course...how could I refuse?"

He stood up and looked to John and Tory.

"Lestrade, I've been summoned" He said. "Coming?"

"If you want us too" John said.

"Of course" Sherlock said and turned to look at them "I'd be lost without my blogger and moaning companion"

"Moaning-" Tory began and then shook her head, calming herself before she said anything she'd regret, following the two boys out of the flat.

The taxi ride took them to Scotland Yard to go and see Lestrade.

"You like the funny cases, don't you? The surprising ones" Lestrade asked.

"Obviously" Sherlock said and Tory rolled her eyes as she and John looked at each other.  
"You'll love _this_. That explosion ..."

Sherlock stared down at Sally Donovan as they walked into Lestrade's office. "Gas leak, yes?" he asked.

"No." Lestrade said.

"Wait...What?" Tory asked.

"No?"

"No. Made to _look_ like one" Lestrade said.

"How comforting" Tory said shaking her head.

"What?" John asked as he closed the office door over.

"Hardly anything left of the place except a strong box. A very strong box and inside it was this" Lestrade said pointing to the

"You haven't opened it?" Sherlock asked.

"It's addressed to you, isn't it?" Lestrade asked. Sherlock picked it up " We've X-rayed it. It's not booby-trapped"

" How reassuring" Sherlock replied. He picked the envelope up and examined it "Nice stationery. Bohemian"

"What?" Lestrade asked.

"From the Czech Republic. No fingerprints?" Sherlock asked.

"No"

"She used a fountain pen. A Parker Duofold – iridium nib." Sherlock said.

"She?" John asked.

Obviously" Sherlock sighed.

"Obviously" Tory copied in the same tone, getting a glare from Sherlock.

Sherlock picked up the letter opener from the desk and slit the envelope open staring in surprise before he pulled out an iPhone, the pink cover on it.

"But that's – that's the phone, the pink phone" John stammered.

"What, from the Study in Pink?"

"Well, obviously it's not the same phone but it's supposed to look like" Sherlock said but he stopped and turned to Lestrade. "The Study in Pink? You read his blog?"

"Course I read his blog! We _all_ do. D'you _really_ not know that the Earth goes round the Sun?" Lestrade asked.

Donovan, who had entered the room, sniggered loudly. Sherlock, who is taking off his gloves, glared at her as John pursed his lips in embarrassment. She left the room and Sherlock turned his concentration back to the phone.

" It isn't the same phone. This one's brand new" He said. "Someone's gone to a lot of trouble to make it _look_ like the same phone, which means your blog has a far wider readership" He switched the phone on and immediately the phone began beeping.

_**"You have one new message" **_

The message played but no voice spoke, only beeping.

"Is that it-" John began.

"No. That's _not_ it" Sherlock said.

"What the hell are we supposed to make of that? An estate agent's photo and the bloody Greenwich pips!" Lestrade said.

"It's a warning" Sherlock said and looked at Tory who wasn't even paying attention.

"A warning?"

"Some secret societies used to send dried melon seeds, orange pips, things like that. Five pips. They're warning us it's gonna happen again" Sherlock said. "Tory?" He asked and she came out of her daze.

"What?" She asked and he turned the phone to her, her eyes widened. "That's...my flat"

Sherlock turned "I knew I recognised it" He said and he began walking.

"H-hang on. _What's_ gonna happen again?"

Sherlock turned to look at them "_Boom!" _before he turned and began walking again.

* * *

The Taxi pulled up outside baker street and the four of them got out and went in, walking along the hallway until they came to the door.

"Why are we waiting?" Tory asked "I've got the key"

" Yes hold on" Sherlock said "_Mrs Hudson!"_

A few minutes later Mrs Hudson came out of her flat and stood beside them

"You had a look, didn't you, Sherlock, when you first came to see about your flat" Mrs Hudson said "Before Tory took it"

"The door's been opened recently" Sherlock said and Tory sighed.

"I come in and out of there all the time"

"I mean not that long ago, an hour maybe at the most" Sherlock said.

"No, can't be. That's the only key and you've been out" Mrs Hudson said.

"I can't get anyone interested in this flat. It's the damp, I expect. That's the curse of basements" She said and looked to Tory "Though you've done an excellent job with it, dear"

"Thank you" Tory smiled at her as Sherlock took the key from her hand and opened up the door, walking in.

As they went down the stairs, they entered the living room seeing a pair of shoes in the middle of the room.

"Shoes" John said. They turned to Tory who shrugged.

"Well they're not mine" She said shrugging.

Sherlock began moving but John put a hand out "He's a bomber, remember"

Sherlock stopped for a moment, then continued slowly towards the trainers. He crouched down to look at them before the phone began ringing in his pocket. Sherlock jamp, sighing lightly before taking the phone out of his pocket and answering it.

"Hello?" He asked.

_"_H-hello ... sexy" The voice cracked, taking in a shaky breath.

John, Lestrade and Tory shared glanced "Who's this?" Sherlock asked.

"I've ... sent you ... a little puzzle ... just to say hi" The woman's voice said.

"Who's talking? Why are you crying?"

I-I'm not ... crying ... I'm typing ... and this ... stupid ... bitch ... is reading it out."

_"_The curtain rises" Sherlock said.

"What?"

"Nothing" Sherlock replied.

"No, what did you mean?" John asked.

" I've been expecting this for some time" Sherlock said.

"How could ypu possibly be expecting this?" Tory asked.

"Twelve hours to solve ... my puzzle, Sherlock ..." The woman said.

* * *

They were in the Hospital and Sherlock, was sitting at a bench looking into a microscope, as John walked around and Tory sat with her head in her hands.

"So, who d'you suppose it was?" John asked. as a phone went off.

"Hmm?" Sherlock asked.

"The woman on the phone – the crying woman"

"Oh, she doesn't matter. She's just a hostage. No lead there"

"For God's sake, I wasn't thinking about leads" John said.

"You're not going to be much use to her" Sherlock said.

"Are-are they _trying_ to trace it, trace the call?"

"The bomber's too smart for that" The phone went off again "Pass me my phone"

John looked around "Where is it?"

"Jacket"

John sighed and moved over to him, roughly pulling at his jacket "Careful" Sherlock snapped.

_"_Text from your brother" John said tightly.

"Delete it" Sherlock said.

"Delete it?" John asked and Tory rolled her eyes.

"Missile plans are out of the country now. Nothing we can do about it" Sherlock said.

"Well, Mycroft thinks there is. He's texted you eight times. Must be important."

"Then why didn't he cancel his dental appointment?" Sherlock asked.

"His what?" John sighed.

"Mycroft never texts if he can talk. Look, Andrew West stole the missile plans, tried to sell them, got his head smashed in for his pains. End of story. The only mystery is this: why is my brother so determined to bore me when somebody else is being so delightfully interesting?"

_"_Try and remember there's a woman here who might die"

"What for?" Sherlock asked "This hospital's full of people dying, Doctor. Why don't you go and cry by _their_ bedside and see what good it does them?"

"She's going to die Sherlock...don't you care that an innocent woman is going to die?" Tory asked and Sherlock only glanced at her, not giving her an answer. "Would you be this way if it were John? Or me?" She asked and he didn't look up this time and she shook her head. "I need air" She got up and headed out of the hospital.

* * *

After fifteen minutes Tory walked back in just in time to see a man leaving, he stared at her for a minute, giving her a smile before walking off and just then Molly rushed out, she went in and raised her eyebrows.

"Charming. Well done" John said.

"What happened?" Tory asked.

"Him and his...deductions"

"Molly looked distraught what did you say?" Tory asked.

"Just saving her time. Isn't that kinder?" Sherlock asked.

"The man Molly is with...he's gay apparently" John said.

"There is no apparently about it" Sherlock said.

"You told her that?" Tory asked.

"Yes, it was the kind thing to do" Sherlock said making a face.

"Kind?" John asked "No, no, Sherlock. _That_ wasn't kind"

_"_Go on, then" Sherlock said after a minute.

"Mmm?" John asked.

"You know what I do. Off you go." Sherlock said.

"No" John said.

"Go on" Sherlock coaxed him.

"I'm not gonna stand here so you can humiliate me while I try and disseminate"

"An outside eye, a second opinion. It's very useful to me"

"Yeah, right" John scoffed.

Sherlock stared at him "_Really" _

"Shut up the pair of you" Tory snapped getting up and picking up the trainer. She stared at it for a minute "It's a trainer Sherlock" She said looking at him.

"Good" Sherlock said.

"The soles are worn out and they're clearly eighties trainers" She said.

"You're on _sparkling_ form. What else?" Sherlock asked.

"It's big so it's either a man's shoe" Tory said.

"But?" Sherlock asked.

"There's a name written on the inside meaning it's a kids shoe" She said.

"Excellent. What else?" Sherlock asked.

"The owner loved them, they're whiter than what an average trainer would usually be after being worn so many times" She said "The laces have been changed...and they're British made" She said and put the trainer down.

"Very good but" Sherlock said and Tory sighed "there are traces of his flaky skin where his fingers have come into contact with them, so he suffered from eczema. Shoes are well-worn, more so on the inside, which means the owner had weak arches. British-made, like you said and twenty years old"

"Twenty years?" John asked.

"They're not retro – they're original"

He held up his phone "Limited edition: two blue stripes, nineteen eighty-nine"

"But there's still mud on them. They look _new" _John said.

"Someone's kept them that way. Quite a bit of mud caked on the soles. Analysis shows it's from Sussex, with London mud overlaying it" Sherlock said.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"Pollen. Clear as a map reference to me" Sherlock said. "South of the river, too. So, the kid who owned these trainers came to London from Sussex twenty years ago and left them behind"

"So what happened to him?" John asked.

"Something bad" Sherlock said looking up at them " He _loved_ those shoes, remember. He'd never leave them filthy. Wouldn't leave them go unless he had to. So: a child with big feet gets ... Oh"

"What?" John asked.

"Carl Powers" Sherlock said.

"Who?" Tory asked looking at John.

"Carl Powers" Sherlock said, glancing between the both of them.

"What is it?" John asked.

"It's where I began" Sherlock said.


End file.
